


A Tear in the Fabric

by TheGreatTribbleEmpire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, Weird Reincarnation, What is this pairing?, more tags will be added as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTribbleEmpire/pseuds/TheGreatTribbleEmpire
Summary: He had been on his way back from a solo mission when he remembered. There wasn’t any sort of trigger one minuet he was Uchiha Obito the cheerful younger twin to Madara and older brother to Izuna and the next he was all that and more. He remembered growing up training with his brothers and growing up all alone. Remembered a compound hidden among trees and one on the edge of the biggest of the hidden villages.





	1. Prologue

In the end it came down to a matter of seconds. The battle had been raging thick and furious with fire, wind and water tearing the land to pieces as bodies fell. Madara had been locked in conflict with Hashirama as was normal and Tobirama had distracted Izuna. Both matches were relatively even until fog had filled the field and the Senju heir activated the Hiraishin for the first time. Yellow light flashed as Senju Tobirama disappeared and reappeared in less than a second sword moving for a lethal blow.

Across the battle field Madara screamed his brother’s name. The air twisted.

Izuna hit the dirt as another body took his place the thin form twisting out of nothing.

Obito grit his teeth as the sword cut into his arm but turned the grimace into a smirk as he looked at his opponent. The albino brat had never been one for emotions but he looked honestly shocked now and that made Obito’s amusement all the more real.

 “Better luck next time Senju.”He said with a chuckle. Stepping back he grasped the sword and pulled, Tobirama must have been very surprised because he gave up the sword easily leaping away and taking a defensive stance.

It was a smart move the fight had been long and even someone with reserves as big as Tobirama’s had to be feeling it. In comparison Obito was fresh and arm wound aside unharmed, everyone in fire country knew he was nearly the equal to his older brother and had he wanted to Obito could have caused the white haired man great trouble. Obito threw the sword to the side Kamui whisking it away in a swirl of air.

“Brother!” Izuna shouted now on his feet and grabbing Obito around his uninjured side.

“What have I told you about getting yourself into trouble.” He bit back with a look that was ever so slightly fond “Foolish little brother’s always getting themselves into shit.”

“I should say the same” Madara said having finally reached them across the field. Obito looked at his older brother and bit back on a grimace as a sea of conflicting emotions hit him.

“This is over.”

Madara nodded and turned to the gathering Uchiha calling for a retreat. “No” Obito cut in “all of this” he gestured his uninjured arm as best he could with Izuna still clinging to him “all of this is over. No one else is getting lost to this stupid war.” He looked over to where Hashirama had arrived near his brother giving the clan head his full attention. “If you really want this peace so much Senju then send someone in three days, and those terms had better be good!”

Hashirama looked startled but the faint hope in his face was easy to read and Obito had to fight the responding one on his face as his anxious brothers pulled him back towards the Uchiha camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on a totally normal time travel fic when this somehow happened. I just don't even know at this point but strangely I like it. This will probably turn into MadaTobi and IzunaToka because I think the idea of all the Uchiha bros hooking up with Senju and trying to keep it secret is hilarious. However this Ot3 blindsided me so I really don't know.
> 
> I'm hoping to get an update up each month but this is being written as I go so updates may be sporadic.  
> Any advice or comments will be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

He had been on his way back from a solo mission when he remembered. There wasn’t any sort of trigger one minuet he was Uchiha Obito the cheerful younger twin to Madara and older brother to Izuna the next he was all that and more. He remembered growing up training with his brothers and growing up all alone. Remembered a compound hidden among trees and one on the edge of the biggest of the hidden villages.

It had been jarring processing it all especially the grief. He knew that emotion well already it was part of life for a shinobi but now there was so much more of it all tangled up with endless hate and the lingering edges of insanity. Rin, Minato, Kushina and Kakashi. Names that before would have meant nothing now seared into his mind with lists of failures.

Perhaps appropriately the last memory was of his death crumbling away with all his dreams dashed to pieces and a desperate wish to redeem something of his tattered soul. It lingered in his mind as he began to gather himself and try to figure out what he was meant to do now. People didn’t get visions like this for no reason. Or had he been sent back in time, some generous deity taking pity and giving him another chance. Either way he couldn’t forget these memories or ignore their warning, maybe he had gone insane but he couldn’t quite believe that. Everything had been too real in those recalled moments.

They were no less real now as he lay in bed his arm heavily wrapped in bandages and staring steadily at the celling. It had taken him a long time to pick himself up and return to base, almost too long, the moment he had heard of the minor dispute that had turned into full blown war on their borders he had panicked. Every instinct from both his lives had screamed that something was wrong and he had listened running faster than he ever had before.  He had barely gotten there in time mangekyo spinning to life and allowing him take the blow that would have killed his little brother.

That had proved to him that this wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. Izuna hadn’t been spoken of much in his past (future?) life but Madara had. His beloved brother had become a broken, insane, twisted man who had helped unleash horror on the world and, if the stories told in the clan then had been true, stolen his own brother’s eyes for power.

Obito couldn’t believe that now with all his memories of growing up alongside him. Granted his feelings concerning Madara were complicated (to put it mildly) and he would need a lot more time to work that mess out. But he knew Madara better than anyone else could and family was everything to him, to drive him to those feats something horrible must have happened.

Something like Izuna dying.

It all came down to Zetsu. He and Madara were the only things about that twisted future he could change and if things had played out like he thought then Zetsu was currently his only issue.

“Obito?” Izuna’s voice broke him from that line of thought, probably best, he had always been one to obsess too much on details if left alone.  He lifted himself up and smiled warm and genuine at his brother.

“Izuna. Are you ok?” A scowl and wow his brother looked so much like Sasuke when he did that.

“Am I ok! You’re the one who jumped in front of a sword.”

“One that would have killed you.” That silenced Izuna’s protests but Obito couldn’t stop “If I had’t got there when I did, if I hadn’t had Kamui.” His voice broke he had lost three brothers in this life and many more precious people in the other. His brother moved to his side one hand latching on to his free arm with clear concern Obito looked at him and felt a rush of determination. Even without the memories he hoped that his next words would have been clear. “I won’t lose anyone else.”

“So you’ll make peace with the Senju?”

“Well Madara’s the one who’ll make peace being the clan head and all. I just told them to send their best offer so OW!” He pulled his arm free to rub his head where his little brother had hit him before giving the other his best wounded look. “I’m injured Izuna that’s just unfair.”

“You need it if you think we can make peace with them. After all the years of fighting all the Uchiha dead at their hands!”  Ah how could he forget Izuna’s single minded nature.

“What about all those who will die if we keep this going!” Obito snapped back readying himself for a fight.

The door opened and Madara stepped in to the small room looking completely unsurprised to find his little brothers shouting in each other’s faces.  When you came from a family this stubborn arguments were part of life regardless of how much you love each other.

“Should I ask?” He said with a tired expression. The two younger men shared a tense look before Izuna broke the silence.

“We were talking about the peace treaty and why it would be a terrible idea.”

“Worse than another decade of war?”

Madara groaned “be quite or I swear I will find the most unpleasant mission possible to send you on. Something like the wind country job from last year should do.” That stopped the argument and Obito and Izuna let out twin cries of protest at the idea. Madara just ignored them and sunk into a chair on Obito’s other side. Now that he looked Obito could see weariness etched in shadows on his twins face and felt a spike of sorrow. Taking stock after a major battle was always a nasty process and whilst Madara was a good leader he had never been good at handling that part of the role.

The memories reared their head again and for a moment Obito didn’t know whether he wanted to reach out and hug Madara or strangle him. He shoved that side away for later trying to remind himself that this wasn’t that manipulative broken bastard but his brother. It was harder than he would have liked.

“Are you ok?” He asked carefully and on his other side Izuna snorted in amusement as Madara raised an eyebrow. Obito looked between the two and huffed wishing he could cross his arms “oh fuck the both of you”. They both just laughed and for a moment Obito could feel content with his family safe and at peace, these moment could never last though and eventually Madara stilled the tension returning.

“I, I was given a list of the deceased from the battle” he started words careful in a way they never were with him “we’re not winning this fight.” He stopped again indecision stealing the sound. 

“What are you saying?” Obito asked. He could figure out the answer, only one thing could be behind this, but that question needed to be asked. 

“When Hashirama’s offer comes I think I’ll take it.” He said gaze going to Obito before moving to Izuna still on the other side of the bed.

“You mean to trust them?” He hissed “after all we’ve lost to them.”

“We’re tired Izuna, the clan can’t go on like this for much longer” Madara responded.

“At the very least we should consider it.” Obito agreed. Izuna looked between them with uncertainty not willing or maybe even able to give up his suspicions.

“And if they use this as an opportunity to trick us?” He asked.

“That isn’t Hashirama’s way. We’ve changed much since we were children but he is still an optimistic fool.” There was a wealth of unsaid feelings in that sentence and for a while it was enough to silence Izuna as he considered the point. Eventually he sighed and reluctantly nodded.

“Fine we consider the Senju’s offer when it comes but don’t let your optimism blind you brothers. Hashirama may be interested in peace but I doubt the rest of his clan are so eager.”

“We can deal with that when the offer comes.” Obito said. He sent a teasing glance at Madara “you’ve still got to get this idea past the elders.” He laughed at the look that crossed his face and relaxed against the bed allowing the small spark of hope in his chest to ease his worries. There was still the chance for things to go badly wrong but this at least was on the right track. The Senju would make an offer and the village he had known would be born again but stronger, no ostracising, no festering grudges and no madness taking his brother mind.  Obito had failed his precious people once before in another life and he wasn’t going to let his family suffer that fate again, Zetsu could try and play his games but this time there was someone ready for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on a totally normal time travel fic when this somehow happened. I just don't even know at this point but strangely I like it. This will probably turn into MadaTobi and IzunaToka because I think the idea of all the Uchiha bros hooking up with Senju and trying to keep it secret is hilarious. However this Ot3 blindsided me so I really don't know.
> 
> I'm hoping to get an update up each month but this is being written as I go so updates may be sporadic.  
> Any advice or comments will be much appreciated.
> 
> Edit: I have taken over an abandoned tumblr page and am in the middle of revamping it. I will answer any comment posted here when I can but my internet provider hates Ao3 so I can only access the site every now and then. I thought a tumblr would make chatting easier for everyone. You can find it here http://thegreattribbleempire.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 2

From his earliest memories Hashirama had gravitated to the woods that surrounded the Senju compound.Maybe it was part of having Mokuton but he had never been able to meet anyone else who had the ability to ask. Either way he had always preferred being surrounded by nature, especially when he needed to think things through. The last battle had left him with a lot to think about.

The events replayed themselves in his mind, so close, so close to losing any chance at peace. It had been a long time since he and Madara had parted ways but he still remembered the pain the other had felt for his lost brothers. To lose another to the Senju clan would surely destroy him and any hope Hashirama had of reminding him of their shared dream. Instead Madara’s own twin had opened up a new path, one that seemed almost treacherous in its promise.

He didn’t know much of Uchiha Obito except what was written in reports, an experienced shinobi with a skill in infiltration and an unusual fight style, there were details of missions he was credited with and other such basic pieces of information but none of it told him anything about the character of the Uchiha on whom his hopes of peace might depend.

When he and Madara had played as children they had talked about their families but never in great detail. He had always had other things on his mind then but now he wished he had asked those questions.

Footsteps half felt, half heard drew his attention and he turned a happy smile towards his wife. Mito was as beautiful as ever as she entered the clearing he had chosen. Their engagement had been political but for once life had been kind and they had found they truly enjoyed each other’s company. She returned the smile as she made her way over sitting down next to him on the bench he had created.

“You don’t often take of like this so soon after a fight.”

It was a true observation he often preferred to spend his time after a major battle amongst his clan. It was a boost to moral and reminded him of the cost of these encounters, the continued need to end them. When he left it was because he needed to think of other things. In the past Tobirama would leave him be unless there was an incident he needed to deal with, but that was not Mito’s way, for all her quite grace she was a hot blooded Uzumaki and never one to leave things be.

Which was why she was here with a question worded as a statement asking him to speak his mind. 

“It seems so sudden.” He said muddled thoughts slow to leave his mind. “I have been striving for peace for so long with little progress and now suddenly I have been offered this chance.” He looked at her perfectly poised beside him “I have drafted a treaty and all I can do is wait.”

“The hardest part.” She replied and that spurred a laugh out of him, Mito chuckled herself as she relaxed into his side. “You have sent treaties before and had them returned” she said at length “If you are nervous now maybe that is a good thing. It means something is changed.”

“Before I was reaching out to Madara and him alone, I knew him, knew I could reach him if I tried and that he shared this dream. But it’s not Madara I’m relying on, his brother is an unknown quantity.” Speaking the words out loud the issue seamed so simple but worries had always seemed greater when kept to himself.

Mito made a soft noise of understanding and Hashirama subtly tensed he knew that sound and it was leading to something.

“Have you approached Tobirama about him?” Mito asked as though this was just a casual question. Hashirama was a great shinobi but hiding emotions was a skill he would admit he was not good at and the guilt would surely be written across his face.

“He, He is busy and I” the unimpressed look on his wife’s face stopped him “He will not approve, he will think it a trap or foolish. I have never been able to convince him of this dream or the possibility of true peace with the Uchiha.” He knew his brother did not want the continuation of war and would do anything to protect their clan but he was also still stubbornly suspicious of anything more than temporary reprieves.

“Touka is right you are both fools.” Mito muttered under her breath, seeing Hashirama’s dejected face she snorted slightly and reached out one hand to brush a lock of long hair from his face. “I do not mean that in a bad way husband but you forget that Tobirama is very different from you. That does not mean he will not listen or help. And maybe you need a critical view” she added pointedly.

Hashirama knew she was right, had already known really but Mito had a way of cutting right through doubt to the heart of things. Kissing her lightly he stood up from the bench and acknowledged “I should talk with Tobirama.”

“I think that would be wise.” She said matter of fact and with a small smile at her he turned and walked from the clearing.

Mito waited until Hashirama’s chakra had begun to fade before she at last stood and started her own walk back to their home taking her time to enjoy the landscape around her. She still missed the sea, the wide wave smashed beaches and wind carved cliffs that had surrounded the Uzumaki compound had been her home for so long that she knew she would never stop longing for it. But after all this time in Fire County she had developed an appreciation for its forests.

Hopefully her child would like its home as well. It was the way for Kunoichi to keep pregnancy to themselves for a time especially during the uncertainty of war when the dangers for a vulnerable mother to be were highest. Mito would not deny that she had been worried about her future and that of this child and hoped that Hashiama’s dreams would take flight for its sake, but she had not expected it this soon, this suddenly.

The situation was what it was though and if there was any chance for a peaceful future she knew Hashirama would peruse it till the end. Her husband was far from a perfect man but he was determined and honest. Time would tell what sort of man this Obito was but one thing was certain, she would not tolerate harm coming to her family and anyone who tried would learn just what an Uzumaki princess could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've found I like writing others PoV's of Hashirama rather than writing him. At least this chapter turned out pretty well as I mentioned on tumblr my next section with him is not working out so well. Also the first appearance of Mito! This is basically the point when I decided to make this a threesome because she is just so great.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments or come talk to me more over on tumblr at thegreattribbleempire@tumblr.com I'm still new at this so hearing what people think is a great help.


	4. Chapter 3

It ends up taking most of three days for Obito to talk himself out of bedrest. His brothers have always been over-protective (and he is not “just as bad” whatever they say) but the clan Medic nin are even worse and exemplify the stubbornness many of the Uchiha are known for. He could have used Kamui but then his brothers would have been informed and he would have to deal with a lecture as they dragged him back to bed. So he waits it out for several days and uses every trick he knows to annoy the medics into releasing him. 

It comes right on time as the Senju messengers turn up a few hours before noon on the third day as he’s talking with a former shinobi who makes much of the casual clothing for their family.

“Are you sure I can’t suggest another shade?” He’s also unfortunately a traditionalist in that he prefers things in blue, blue and more blue.

“Yes I think a little orange will make for a nice contrast don’t you?” Obito has to hold back a snigger at the older man’s expression.

“As you wish –“

“Obito!” The shout catches him by surprise and he spins to see Izuna running towards him. His brother has a serious look on his face that instantly makes him tense in realisation.

“It arrived then.” He asks.

Izuna nods “A few minutes ago, brother sent me to get you since the elders pulled him straight into a meeting.” 

Obito rolls his eyes “of course they did” they had known the elders would be the first roadblock in any plans for peace. Most had suffered great losses and personal injuries fighting the Senju but while that was to be respected it also meant they had grudges that blinded their common sense.

 Not that he was one to talk given what he did in that other life, the anger was still difficult to let go of even with the knowledge that it never happened and never would. He also couldn’t deny the fact that a small part at the back of his mind wished to drive a sword through Madara’s chest even as most of him recoiled in horror at the idea.

Pushing the dark thoughts away for another time he grinned at his little brother, it was a trickster’s grin with a few to many teeth and Izuna returned it without hesitation. “It’s been a while since they last had reason to accuse us of being disrespectful.”

“Even our brother can’t out stubborn all of them.” Izuna agreed with a nod and without any other words they turned and headed towards the centre of the compound.

 

 

Madara’s brothers’ were absolute terrors when they wanted to be. It had driven him round the bend more times than he could count as they were growing up so seeing it turned on someone else for a change was extremely satisfying.

He had been about 10 seconds from a killer migraine and 15 from possibly just burning the whole meeting room and its overbearing occupants to the ground when his brothers finally made their entrance throwing the door opening with a bang with no thought to formality or propriety. It was deliberate, designed to send the elders into an apocalyptic fit and it had worked with perfection.

In the end they had been so frustrated that they had reluctantly agreed to his decision to open peace talks with the Senju just to get out of there and stormed out with orders for Madara to bring his brothers into line. Yeah right, it was his brothers he had picked that day at the river over Hashirama’s friendship, his brothers he had fought and bled for.

Still he made a pretense of dragging the two back to their house at the heart of the compound and let go as soon as the door had been pulled shut behind them.

“Well that was fun.” Obito said with a chuckle and Izuna nodded.

“For being such respected shinobi they were surprisingly easy to manipulate.”

Madara rolled his eyes and sat down rubbing his head to dispel the last of the headache. “You underestimate how annoying you are.”

“I think it’s more that they underestimated how annoying we are.” His twin responds as he enters the kitchen and starts the water boiling for tea.

“Do you need-“

“NO” Obito snaps with a glare “I am fine. I do not need help to boil water!”

Izuna laughs at that and drops down next to him, Obito follows him a few seconds later. Surprisingly he stays on Izuna’s other side rather than coming around to border Madara like he normally does and he frowns slightly in concern. Something was wrong with Obito.

 Not many would notice since his twin is far better at subtlety than many would have thought on meeting him. His smiles and bright colours were a mask most wouldn’t even notice but Madara had seen those masks being made, knew his brother when Obito really was just a clumsy cheerful kid. (He could have killed someone the day that changed but then again would kill many people for his brothers’ sakes.) The problem was that he could figure out something was wrong but not what.

Meeting Izuna’s gaze they shared a look of understanding both aware that something was disturbing the third part of their trio. With an almost unnoticeable nod Izuna threw an arm around Obito’s shoulder and pulled him into an animated recounting of the faces the various elder’s had pulled and how they really needed to do that more often.

Taking advantage of his twins’ distraction Madara got up and went to finish making the tea. Izuna would be better at trying to figure out what was bothering their brother. Izuna was certainly a strong fighter but his strength was in reading and charming people. Despite being the clan head Madara had never been good with people, his strength was as a frontline fighter and a tactician and that had been what he was trained to be. If Obito wanted to hide something Madara was not the best one of figure it out especially while he was trying to negotiate an end to a century’s long feud.

A loud squawking from behind him indicated that Obito had noticed what he was doing and was taking offense at the perceived over protectiveness as though he hadn’t been stabbed through the shoulder only three days ago. There was the sounds of a struggle as Izuna presumably tried to hold back Obito before a crash ended it.

In the kitchen Madara buried his face in his hands and sighed his brothers were going to drive him to an early grave one of these days if these negotiations didn’t do it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. I had to cut a scene with the elders due to issues but hopefully it still flows well. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions you can ask them here and I'll get to them when I can or you can send them to my tumblr at thegreattribbleempire@tumblr.com.


	5. Chapter 4

In the end the most stubborn sticking point to actual talks was finding a place to meet. Whilst there were many in the Senju clan who were suspicious or outright aggressive towards the Uchiha they had backed down quickly when faced with a united front.

Hashirama had to admit Mito had been right again about him speaking to Tobirama. His brother had known far more than any report and was able to quickly draw up a plan for the talks that had won over most of the more stubborn elder’s.

He wondered if it was bad of him that he expected more resistance from his little brother. There had been the normal warnings of not blindly trusting his old friendship with Madara but other than that Tobi had been thoughtful? No that wasn’t the word. He wished Mito was able to come she was good with these kinds of situations better than he was but she had been feeling ill recently. 

 In an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts he got up and stretched wondering if he could get away with a midnight walk. He would doubtless get a lecture if Tobirama found out but he was feeling restless and it wasn’t as though he could protect himself.

With that thought he left the room and made his way to the garden they had been walked through this morning. It was a small space but nicely designed with a collection of trees overhanging a pond that was just what he needed at this moment.

However entering the garden he realised that he clearly wasn’t the only person to think such a thing. Sat on the ground with one hand trailing through the water was a familiar figure and Hashirama froze in surprise as black eyes snapped up to meet his.

“I see I wasn’t the only one to have this idea.” He says with a smile when it’s clear that the other man is going to remain silent. At his words Uchiha Obito starts slightly and with an odd look asks

“What?”

“A midnight walk” Hashirama answers immediately “these gardens are a lovely place especially at night don’t you think?”

“They are certainly peaceful.” The Uchiha turns his gaze back to the water for a moment before eyeing Hashirama. “So what are the Senju doing letting their clan head wander around alone in a place full of Uchiha.”

Hashirama waves that question of “What they don’t know won’t hurt them. Besides we are here to make peace how can we do that if we stick to our rooms.” He takes a seat a few feet away by the water and smiles at the Uchiha who is giving him a strange look. He’s not great at reading expersions but it’s not one Hashirama has seen before, not a look of suspicion or derision for his naivety but closer to fond amusement.

“You are just, like my brother said.” Obito says the edges of his lips twitching up “Although your fashion sense has improved.” Hashirama blinks in surprise at that.

“What?” He asks slightly confused “my fashion sense?”

Obito nods “Yes I remember Madara describing it in detail, pinstripes and a bowl cut wasn’t it?”

Hashirama doesn’t know where to go about answering that. The fact that Madara’s been talking to his brothers about him is good but he’s been talking about his fashion sense? Yes he wore those cloths but they weren’t that bad surely? Then again Tobirama and Touka had conspired to throw out or destroy most of his old wardrobe when they were younger but still.

“It wasn’t that bad.” He protests loudly and the young Uchiha across from him chuckles, it’s a pleasant deep sound and he finds himself dropping his indignation to smile.

“I guess I can’t say much.” Obito says with a wry twist to his smile “after all I’ve worn some strange things before.”

“I’m sure you looked great.” He responds honestly. A lock of hair has fallen in front of his face so he reaches up to brush it behind his ear but looks back up at a soft chocking noise to see the Uchiha man flushed red. “Are you alright?”

“Fine. Fine.” Obito answers quickly turning to look back across the pond a slight flush of red still lingering on his cheeks and Hashirama hopes he didn’t embarrass the other man. He attempts to ask but Obito suddenly points out to the dark shapes of the flowers floating on the water with a slightly high exclamation of “I bet those flowers look great once they’ve opened.” 

Even Hashirama can realise that the Uchiha doesn’t want to continue their previous subject of conversation so instead he examines the plants Obito pointed to. It’s a relatively normal arrangement of plants for a pond like this one with Lilly’s as the main flower type. Reaching out he can just run his fingers over the closed bud of the nearest one and the little thing eagerly grows and blossoms under his touch.

“How does it feel?” Comes the deep voice from next to him and Hashirama looks up to meet Obito’s dark gaze.  

“It’s hard to describe.” He explains “It’s not just about plants but life, potential. There’s so much potential in even one little flower and you just need to reach out and show it how to grow.” He pulls a face “that probably didn’t make much sense”.

Obito shakes his head. “No it’s fine it makes a lot of sense actually.” He sighs low and soft before standing up and brushing dirt from his cloths.

“Well this was a lovely meeting but I should get back before Madara notices I’m gone.”

He feels sad at that since the other man was nice to talk with but he can understand the desire to avoid a lecture for sneaking of during peace talks so he says his goodbyes and watches as Obito heads backs towards the Uchiha’s rooms.

Running his hand once across the pale flower he had encouraged out into the open he finds his chest feeling lighter than it was before, eased by their conversation. It’s one thing to believe in peace and another to see that belief reflected in others. Hashirama is sure now that Obito is someone who truly wants what is best for the future. It is an instinctive feeling rather than one of logic but he knows it's true with the same certainty that he has known this moment was possible. 

He returns to his rooms a few hours later and listens patiently to his brothers worried lecture with a smile still on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

Peace comes surprisingly quickly compared to what he had expected. Even with the main leaders of each side in agreement Obito had really expected it to take a lot longer to beat out a treaty that would satisfy both clans, but between Madara, Izuna and himself they managed to confuse and browbeat the elders into submission and Hashirama’s strange charisma presumably smoothed things out on his side.

Not that he’s completely surprised after all this already happened once and even someone as strong as the Senju head wouldn’t have been unanimously elected Hokage on battle prowess alone.

It’s just the pace of it all that catches him by surprise. Not even a month and yet here he stands watching as the Uchiha compound packs up ready for the move into the new village.

It’s strange to see the home you grew up in be slowly emptied out, reduced to a shell. It’s even stranger for Obito with his dual memories because he may be leaving one home but he’s going back to another, sort of. It all comes together in his head to create a strange uneasy mix of emotions that are quite simply exhausting.

He thinks of going to the garden to avoid the sense of unease but the idea reminds him of his talk with Senju Hashirama and decides firmly against it. The whole thing was both unwise and confusing, not things he can afford when his sanity is already questionable.

Besides he needs to plan his next moves not get caught up in memories.

 His first aim upon starting this path was to ensure the creation of Konoha and put an end to this war and that is all but achieved but there is still so much more to do. Zetsu is the big target in his mind, the final piece that must be removed, but the construct is tricky and more than capable of going to ground and just waiting Obito out if he thinks he will be outmatched. After all what’s a few decades or a century to something like that?

He doesn’t want to delay Kaguya’s return he wants to stop it entirely and that requires careful planning and a lot of waiting for the right moment.

This would be so much easier if he didn’t have to worry about his brothers chasing him down constantly he thinks with exasperation as the front door opens and he hears Izuna’s soft footsteps crossing the floor.

“Brother?”

“In here.” He responds turning to look up as his little brother enters the room glancing around carefully “what is it Izuna?” His brother gives him a cheery smile.

“Just making sure our other brother wasn’t here.”

 Obito rolls his eyes “what have you done now?” As expected Izuna squawks in offense and immediately protests.

“Nothing! He’s just being frustrating right now.”

Well that was certainly true. Moving a whole clan into a new village required a lot of logistical headaches all of which fell straight into Madara’s lap as clan head. It had been making him even more cranky than usual and driving both his little brother crazy. All in all it was a good excuse. Still Obito was a big brother and Izuna would need to be sneakier than that to get past him.

“So why were you looking for me?”

“Who said I was looking for you?”

“Izuna.” Obito warned and Izuna pouted slightly before giving up and sighing in frustration. 

“I’ve barely seen you since you both came back from the peace talks. It’s not just me either Madara thinks your avoiding him. We’re worried brother.”

That brings up a curl of guilt in his chest and he tries not to show his feelings on his face but it’s hard. His brothers have always been the exception to all his rules a weakness that they shared. That’s why he’d been trying to create distance, as much as he hated the very idea of it, because they would notice the changes in him, probably already had and Obito didn’t want to drag them into this fight.

He had lost enough people in his other life he would not risk that happening again not to those he cared the most for. 

“I’m-“

“If you say ‘I’m fine’ Obito you will deserve what happens to you!”

“I am fine Izuna. I just needed some space to think.”

Izuna frowned. “What about?”

I, I just” Damnit what was he supposed to say? Izuna wasn’t going to except any half-hearted excuse or brush of and he wasn’t good at lying directly to his family. He needed something that would distract his brothers but what?

The idea came to him suddenly and he wanted to hit himself, both for not thinking of it earlier and for thinking it up in the first place.

“Don’t I get any privacy? I didn’t pry when you were all hung up on Aiya?” As predicted Izuna gets a slightly besotted look at the mention of his last flame before he snapped back to awareness.

“What’s Aiya got to do with this?” Obito glances away awkwardly and there’s a moment of absolute stillness before Izuna erupts.

“Wait you have a crush on someone! Who? How did you meet? Why didn’t you tell me!?” The questions came fast almost tripping over each other and ending in a high pitched whine as Obito’s little brother worked himself into a fit.

“I never said I met with anyone!” He protests futilely and in any other circumstance he would be ashamed of how easily Izuna leaps onto that piece of information.

“So there is someone! Obito I thought we were brothers, we’re supposed to tell each other about these things.”

“The last time I told you about ‘these things’ I woke up in medical and never saw her again.” Obito reminds Izuna annoyance temporarily taking over his common sense.

His brother waves that comment of. “That doesn’t count she was a spy from another clan. Oh.” Obito tenses because that is not a good sound. “It’s not an Uchiha is it!? That’s why you don’t want to tell us!” Oh Sage damn it this was not the wrong idea Obito wanted Izuna to come up with.

Frantically he tries to interrupt Izuna and talk him out of it but his brother isn’t listening and Obito can only watch in horror as his little lie takes on whole new proportions.

“No it’s not- Izuna! Izuna it’s not like that!”

“That’s not what you were saying before.” Izuna counters. “Do you at least know what clan she’s from? What’s the point of making peace with the Senju if we are just going get into another feud?”

“No one said anything about a feud Izuna you over reacting.” His brother gives him a disbelieving look and comments.

“Name one relationship you’ve had that hasn’t ended in _fire._ ”

Obito opens his mouth to protest and then shuts it again immediately because on that point his little brother is actually correct.  Besides there’s no benefit to arguing this, not when Izuna has convinced himself that Obito is falling for an enemy nin and clearly won’t be talked out of it. Maybe Obtio should just have mentioned the meeting with Hashirama? There would have been be so much trouble and it wouldn’t have helped peace but...

Izuna sheieks something about telling Madara and Obito lunges forward to grab his brother.

 “No Izuna don’t!” Cursing himself Obito realises that the only way to stop this nonsense from escalating will be to confirm it. “Ok look I met with someone but they aren’t from an enemy clan ok. I know what I’m doing Izuna.” He gets another doubtful look for that. “I do! And if I don’t I promise I will tell you ok just please, don’t tell Madara.” Throwing in his best pleading look he adds “You know how over-protective he gets.”

That seems to work as Izuna stops to consider his words for a long moment before giving in with a sigh and a nod. “Ok brother I trust you but you need to tell me everything about this relationship.”

“Later? We just met and I don’t want to jinx this.”

Izuna throws an arm over his shoulder once again in good spirits “Fine but you owe me and if big brother finds out I didn’t know anything.”

Obito grins as he’s lead out of the house. “Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted a snippet of this on my tumblr a while ago and now you can finally see the whole scene in it's glory. This was ended up a lot different than I was planning but it covers what I wanted to cover so I'm happy. After this there's one more chapter to cover the finalisation of the peace treaty and then we move into the next act as it were and I get to develop all these relationships I've been thinking about. 
> 
> If anyone wants to ask me any questions you can leave a comment here and I'll get to it when I can or you can message me on tumblr at thegreattribbleempire.


	7. Chapter 6

“And may the founding of this village herald peace not only for our clans but for all of the Land of Fire.”

From her place just behind her husband Mito smiled ruefully remembering the hours of debates that had gone into that one small line of dialogue. What words might upset the Uchiha’s pride? Would a certain phrase sound too exaggerated? Poor Tobirama had fretted over it for hours till she took over the job and forced him to go out and get some sunlight.

Thankfully for her brother in law and his elders Hashirama was sticking to the script but she could easily see how close he was to bouncing in joy and he hadn’t stopped smiling since they woke up or maybe even since last night, it was rather cute.

Opposite him stood Uchiha Madara stoic and solemn in the way the Uchiha were supposed to be but Mito could see the subtle signs of relief in his frame and when he and Hashirama shook hands his first move was to look back at his brother’s standing front and centre behind him. A man who loved his family then that was something she could understand and work with.

With the main ceremony completed the assembled crowd of Senju and Uchiha trickled of towards the large banquet that had been prepared. Hashirama lead the group practically dragging Madara along and laughing at the other clan head’s protests. Tobirama shared a tired look with her and quickly strode of after his older brother.

On the Uchiha side Madara’s brothers had a quite argument presumably about who would do the same, the younger of the two groans in obvious frustration as he loses and there is the old routine of insults and jokes that she so clearly remembers observing in her cousins. Seeing a perfect opportunity for information gathering Mito waits until Izuna has walked off after his kin and approaches Uchiha Obito with a smile coughing lightly to get his attention.

“I hope you don’t mind but I was thinking we could walk together? It would be good for our clans to see us mingling.” He turns to face her with his gaze wary but not hostile and after a brief second he nods in agreement.

“Of course Lady Senju.”

“Surely there is no need for that level of formality” She asks as they start walking “My husband and your brother are old friends from what I have heard.”

There is an interesting play of emotions across Obito’s face starting and ending with the kind of fond exasperation she is used to seeing from Tobirama. “Does he talk about it as much as my husband?” she asks curiously as she links their arms and leads them towards the tables.

“Not exactly, he’s more likely to complain about him if I can be honest.”

“I think that is understandable.” She says gesturing ahead to where the tall form of Hashirama is wrapped around the loud mess of hair that is the Uchiha leader. The various Clan members closest to them are an even mix of annoyed at the other sides behaviour and embarrassed at their own leader.

Obito winces slightly “At least it helped the cause of peace.” He offers.   

“From what I’ve heard you also had a part it that.”

The Uchiha man stops “Ah so you’re getting to the point now Lady Mito?” There’s a slight edge to it that wasn’t there before and she doesn’t need the fabled Uchiha eyes to see how his body language has changed. It’s not aggressive but certainly wary and Mito reminds herself that Uchiha Obito was known for his skill with infiltration and has unquestionably faced people trying to weasel information from him many times before.  

It’s a good thing she doesn’t plan to make this man an enemy because Mito can already tell he has the mind to match her. It’s also a little disappointing because finding people who can play the political game well is difficult and she rarely finds a challenge now that she has retired from the centre stage. But she reminds herself she has more than just her life to think about.

She’ll just have to invite the young Uchiha man over sometime.  

“I’m simply trying to get to know a new ally.” She replies frankly. “I am not a Senju by birth but they are my family, you seem like someone who understands what that word means.”

“Oh I understand” Obito says softly. “As do my brothers. The Uchiha have always loved deeply and the love of family was why I stopped that fight, why I urged peace.”

That was part of the reason maybe even all of it but she thought there might be something else there. She hadn’t talked much with Hashirama about it but she had been researching the Uchiha brothers since that battle and this one in particular. On the whole it had painted a positive picture of a close family unit that would do anything to protect each other. However aside from their clan head none of the Uchiha had ever expressed any interest in seeking peace including the one standing next to her.  She remembered the many treaties and requests her husband had sent to Madara and those that were not returned had likely been set of fire. So what changed? 

Maybe she was being overly picky but curiosity had always been a problem of hers. And something about this Uchiha had taken her reasonable desire to know what sort of person she was relying on and shaken it like a fishing boat in a storm.

“Then I am glad.” She replied a courtly smile on her face. “This is a future for families after all and the more who believe in that the better.” She had been speaking with one thought on her own soon to be growing family but the message had hit home in the Uchiha man as well.

Obito’s eye’s drifted almost inevitably to his brothers lingering on the form of the younger one for a long moment and his face softened. Like this removed of the suspicion and caution he had been carrying she could she the youth in him and the fine, almost delicate features of his face looked momentarily softer free for a moment of the weigh war had placed on all of them. When he spoke Obito’s voice was soft but firm with a sort of unseen weight behind it.

“Believe me I understand the future we are building well.”

And that is exactly the sort of statement that makes Mito think that there’s something she is missing. But the Uchiha is genuine in his words and even if there is more to this than she knows Mito can at least tell that this is someone she can trust.

“In that case perhaps we should help Tobirama and your brother.”

They both cast glances at their family members and Obito says. “Or we could find some seats far away from them and enjoy some peace.” It’s the tired but fond tone she knows to associate with family rather than a serious suggestion so she laughs and taking his arm leads the way towards the centre of the crowd.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to the founding of the village. Hopefully this wasn't to rushed but I really wanted to get to this part because it brings everyone into contact and that has so much more potential. Like Mito and Obito. :)
> 
> I really couldn't wait to put these to in a space together alone because it's a very different dynamic than HashiObi which is one half oblivious charm and the other half confused flailing. Mito is a lot more thoughtful about everything and Obito is a schemer himself so it's more of a low level chess match. 
> 
> As always I will reply to comments when I can or I have a tumblr at thegreattribleempire.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 7

“Izuna, Obito?” Madara calls as he enters their new house hearing nothing but silence in response he sighs in irritation and makes for his room to shrug of his dusty travel cloths. He had just got back from a truly frustrating trip to see the Daimyo in order to get Konoha officially recognised and he was hoping to get a hot meal with his family on arriving home. However once again the two lovable banes of his existence have disappeared.

He can guess that Izuna is probably training or out with some of the other members of their clan but his twin could be anywhere, that’s a little worrying with Obito’s recent distance but Izuna had assured him it would be fine. He takes his little brothers words with a grain of salt because Izuna’s idea of fine is different from most peoples and that has ended poorly for him in the past. However Izuna is in the best position to know so Madara will trust his judgement.

Madara quickly washes and changes into fresh cloths enjoying the feeling of being clean and refreshed for the first time in days. He considers making himself something to eat but a bath hasn’t gotten rid of his lingering tiredness so he decides to go out and get something to eat rather than risk the kitchen.

The new Uchiha district is busy but starting to slow down as steps out of the house into the late afternoon sun. In some ways it’s like they never moved, the same bustle and chatter and a sea of Uchiha blue. But when he looks there are a few more non-Uchihas mixed in among the crowd and beyond the gates there is the slowly forming shape of the village, their village.

It’s strange seeing a dream become reality, especially when it’s a dream you had long since given up on. But now Madara is walking past the newly built houses of his clansmen and in front of him is the towering structure of what will soon become the busy heart of the village administration.

Building a village is a lot harder than Madara thought it would be as a child and it has frequently driven him to frustration. Much of it could be constructed with the aid of Hashirama’s Mokuton but there was still the need to bring in contractors and builders for more complicated work and he won’t even think about the many hours that went into designing the layout. But now things are taking shape and he can finally relax and enjoy the peace.

 For a moment he can almost imagine he is that hopeful child again even though he isn’t and never will be. He’s seen too much to ever trust in the blind naiveite that Hashirama is fond of but for now he can let himself believe it, believe he can bring his family through this and see them live to be old. For a child of war that is enough.

He is so consumed by his thoughts as he nears the centre of the village that he doesn’t even notice the figure approaching from the other direction until they are almost on top of each other. Even then he might not have recognised the familiar man behind his piles of books and papers if it wasn’t for his distinctive white hair. 

Despite the obvious hindrance of his burden Tobirama somehow manages to avoid colliding with him thanks to a quick step to the side. The Albino man shifts the pile so that he can level an annoyed look at Madara.

“Do you mind watching where you are going Uchiha? I can’t afford for any of this to be damaged due to your lack of attention.” Madara scowls, good mood being quickly ruined but the Senjus presence.

“My lack of attention?” He spat angrily. “I’m surprised you’re not crashing in to everything in sight with that mess. Can you even see?" 

Tobirama’s reaction was subtle, the asshole was apparently too stuck up to allow himself to show actual emotions, but he bristled slightly, mouth thinning into a line. “And yet I was the one who avoided you even with your natural advantage.”

That catty bastard, Madara grit his teeth and snarled “and what’s that supposed to mean Senju?!”

The Albino man gave him an annoyed look. “I means what I said, I am not in the habit of making ambiguous statements.” Madara didn’t know why but he had a great urge to knock that collected expression of the Senju bastards face but that would not be worth the consequences however tempting it was. He’d just have to find another way to ruffle the tall pricks feathers.

Just as he was about to respond though there was a loud noise followed by a worryingly familiar voice. Ignoring Tobirama Madara made directly for the direction the sound had come from completely unsurprised to see a flushed looking Izuna picking himself up of the ground. He’s smiling which acts quickly to calm the protective fury that had been rising and replaces it with familiar tired annoyance.

Gathering all the patience and calm he had managed to hold onto over years (as little as it is) of being a clan head and an older brother he walked up silently behind Izuna as the younger man was dusting himself off.

“Should I ask what you are doing?”

Izuna yelps and turns looking embarrassed. “Ah brother you’re back!”

Madara crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. “And the first thing I see is you getting thrown into the dirt. What a wonderful welcome.” Izuna flushes slightly and he notices his brother pulling on the edges of his sleeve, that’s odd since Izuna only does that when he’s nervous and Madara’s brothers are not normally ones for nerves.

When it becomes clear that Izuna isn’t going to explain why he was put in the dirt Madara lets out a long breath and sharply asks. “Well? What happened?”

Izuna chuckles and rubs his head, if every alarm in Madara’s brain wasn’t already active that would set them off because Izuna deflecting is trouble. “Izuna.” He warns in a low voice.

“It’s nothing brother!” His brother exclaims waving his hands wildly in front of him and completely failing at being convincing. “I was just conversing with this wonderful young woman about ah, well the about doesn’t matter the point is she was so beautifully passionate about her craft that I couldn’t help but tell her and-“

The pieces quickly start to fall into place and Madara groans rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he responds. “Enough. I don’t need to hear it just, no more poems.” Izuna nods quickly probably eager to chase after the latest harpy he’s fallen for. Madara watches him leave wondering slightly desperately why his brothers can’t fall for normal people. 

“Poems?” A low voice asks and Madara looks over to see Tobirama standing there looking almost amused.

 Normally he would probably snap that it was none of the Senju’s business but right now exhaustion is catching up with him and he’s going to be hearing his littlest brother rambling about his newest love for at least a month. Basically he is to _done_ to even care about fighting the albino.

“My brothers have the worst taste in romantic partners.” He explains walking past the Senju. “Izuna isn’t even the worst he’s just over enthusiastic.”

Tobirama pulls a face “If it’s anything like Hashirama when he first married Mito I actually pity you.”

Madara glares at him for that comment but drops it as he remembers what Hashirama is like normally. He does not want to know what that over grown idiot is like love struck, for someone as solemn and reserved as Tobirama that must have been a nightmare.

Maybe it’s that sense of shared fraternal irritation or maybe it’s just madness catching up with him but Madara thinks he wouldn’t mind spending more time around the white haired Senju if it’s like this. That still doesn’t explain how the next words out of his mouth are “Want to get a drink with me?”

There’s a long, long moment of silence as they both stare at each other in shock. “I didn’t, I mean, that’s not what I meant. I, was going to get a drink and try to forget this happened and you…” He shuts his mouth quickly before this can get any worse and can fell his face going red.

“And me?” Tobirama asks voice still but there’s a strange note in it that he can’t place and it’s this that has him reluctantly respond.

“You probably need one to after dealing with that tree loving idiot.”

“…Fine.” Madara blinks in surprise.

“What?”

“I said fine Uchiha.” Tobirama answers snappishly.

Madara wonders at what point his day went from good to bad to just plain crazy as he makes his way to the nearest place that sells alcohol as fast as possible and ordering them both drinks.

To his surprise Tobirama isn’t bad company for the 15 minutes it takes for him to thoroughly forget the nightmares in his near future and start arguing with the bastard again. It ends with him covered in alcohol and Tobirama stalking out like a disgruntled cat as Madara shouts after him. The bar owner is glaring at him as Madara stalks out wringing liquid from his hair and plotting revenge against that too tall albino bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. This chapter officially introduces something I mentioned as an idea right at the beginning MadaTobi and IzuTouka. The idea of all the Uchiha bros secretly crushing on Senju was to good for me to ignore, the moment they figure it out will be ridiculous to write. 
> 
> In other news holiday season is starting up and I might have to start looking for a new place soon. I don't plan to let it interfere with my posting schedual but it's possible I might have to slow down around November/December.


	9. Chapter 8

Of all the things Hashirama had expected on his arrival home his wife and Uchiha Obito sitting in the front room drinking tea hadn’t been it. Of course, it’s not an unwelcome surprise, he’s been interested in talking more with the other man since their first meeting but between all the planning for the village and catching up with Madara he hasn’t had much of a chance.

Mito notices him first and gives him one of her small pleased smiles. “Ah husband you’re back, did everything go well with the Daimyo?”

“Very well.” He says cheerfully closing the door and walking over to Mito, she accepts the kiss on the cheek he gives as greeting but frowns when he sits down. Belatedly Hashirama realise that he is still covered in a layer of dust from the travel and winces giving his wife his best apologetic look. Mito still doesn’t look pleased but her face softens slightly before she turns back to the Uchiha sitting opposite them looking a little awkward.

“I’m sorry about that interruption please continue with what you were saying.”

Obito shifts slightly from where he is sitting and smiles slightly as he responds “It’s fine, this is your home after all I don’t wish to intrude.”

“No stay.” Hashirama interrupts realising only after that that might have sounded too demanding, he’s not the best at toning things down but he tries his best now as he adds. “I wouldn’t want to disturb you conversation. Besides you are always welcome here, your brother to.”

From beside him Mito makes a pointed cough and asks sweetly “You were talking about the problem of arable land in the Land of Wind?

“Ah yes.” Obito says casting a glance at Hashirama before quickly refocussing on Mito and beginning to explain what he was talking about before. He still seems a little awkward but that is fading as he starts talking which Hashirama is glad to see, he doesn’t want this man to feel uncomfortable visiting after all.

A subtle elbow in his side reminds him that he really should be listening to their guest.

“The problem is that despite its size Wind is poorly placed and most of its land is desert or lacks the resources to produce food. It’s not impossible to farm there but it would take more man power and money than most of its leaders would allow, which means it’s population remains small.” Obito was explaining. “Its clans are certainly dangerous but they must frequently rely on others for the resources they need to grow or take what is missing by force.”

His wife hums thoughtfully before asking “have the Uchiha had many dealings in Wind?”

“No more than the Senju probably.” The Uchiha replies, he’s relaxed as the conversation has gone on and now looks confident, there’s also a smile touching at the edges of his mouth that says he is enjoying talking about such things. It’s a big difference from Madara who never likes talking politics, much like Hashirama himself if he’s being honest, he had tried and understands what he needs to for his role as clan head but such things had never held his attention.

 He’s happy to find Mito managed to find someone that would enjoy talking about such things with her, Tobirama was her normal debating partner but he was more and more frequently caught up in work and experiments.

Hashirama realises that he had gotten distracted again and hurriedly turns his attention back to the discussion before anyone noticed. Thankfully for him the topic seems to have become more intense, Obito is leaning forwards slightly hands moving as he talks and while Mito is sitting as still and straight-backed as she always does there is an intense, focussed look on her faces as he speaks.

“I am merely saying that we need to think about the effects of what we are doing on the surrounding nations _now_ before it becomes a problem later. If we show that clan co-operation is possible here then that could encourage others and since Fire is close to Wind they are of particular note.” Obito is saying, the Uchiha’s attention is fixed on Mito and there is a fire in his eyes as he argues his point.

“It still seems like a jump to assume they’ll band together and attack us.” Mito responds and voice sceptical but not dismissive, it’s a fine line and only something Hashirama picks up because of how well he knows her. He still doesn’t grasp what they are talking about but it is certainly entertaining to watch almost like a spar.

The meaning of Mito’s words hits him then and with a note of confusion he asks. “Why would they attack us?”

“I’m not saying they will.” Obito explains “I’m saying that they could, even damaged by fighting Fire produces way more than Wind could ever hope to and all it takes is one ambitious person to say, “let’s take some of that” and then we are back to where we were before except with countries instead of clans.”

It’s not a thought Hashirama would have ever considered and his first response is to deny that such a thing could happen but Mito is clearly considering it and that gives him pause.

“War cannot be inevitable.” He protests and the Uchiha’s face twists briefly into a sad expression. Hashirama doesn’t like what that look does to the other man’s face, it ages the fine features, makes them look harsh and bitter.

“No it’s not.” Obito agrees in a low voice. “But it’s a lot harder to prevent a war than prepare for one and people are always looking for new reasons to start one.”

“He has a point husband.” Mito says softly bright preceptive eyes flitting between them “although I am not as convinced of its certainty. Still there is no point ignoring the possibility when there is a way to plan for it.” Mito’s voice is firm as she says the last part and as she tilts her head the light from the window falls on her hair making it look as though it were on fire. Like this, sitting tall and regal in the light she looks every inch the Uzumaki princess and it takes Hashirama’s breath away.

There’s a soft chocking sound and he turns is gaze back towards their guest to see Obito looking rather flushed the colour standing out vividly against his pale skin. “Are you ok?” He asks worriedly reaching out a hand that the Uchiha quickly waves away.

“Yes! I just, something went down the wrong way.” Obito explains before taking a large drink from his cup. “Please continue.”

For a moment Hashirama things he sees a touch of amusement in his wife’s face but it quickly disappears and he dismisses it, after all why would Mito be amused by Obito chocking? “If you’re sure you are ok.” She asks politely.

“Absolutely fine.” Obito insists although his face is still a startling shade of red. “What were you saying just now? “Mito doesn’t respond immediately taking a small sip of her own drink before setting it down and addressing them.

“We all agree that more fighting is possible and we all agree that it isn’t guaranteed. Since none of us want more war it only makes sense to try and prevent it.”

“I guess the future is changeable.” Obito says after a moment. “But we can’t be too optimistic.”

Before Hashirama can speak the door opens and Tobirama stalks in and he turns to great him.

“Brother your back!”

“I think I should be the one saying that.” Tobirama points out before his eyes settle on Obito and a scowl darkens his face. “I will be in my room if you need me.”

“Tobirama?” He calls out but his little brother is already gone, turning he smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” The Uchiha says standing. “Besides I really should go by now before my brother decides I’ve been kidnapped.”

“Come back soon. We are always happy to have you here.” Mito says and he nods in agreement honestly sad to see the other man leave.

Obito smiles face easing from the tense lines of before. “I will. Goodbye Hashirama, Mito.” The door snaps shut behind him and Hashirama finds himself already anticipating their next meeting.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just happens to be going up on my birthday which is fun and also means I can get a few days of work to write. As such I should be able to get enough of this fic done so that I don't have to delay any updates, I can't say the same for FE and it's not definite but it looks like I wont have to worry.
> 
> Anyway this is the counter side to the last chapter and my first opportunity to really use these three in a scene together. I think it came out well even if there was more fake politics in it than planned, I literally had to throw Tobi at it to get it to stop.
> 
> If anyone has any comments you can leave them here and I'll respond as soon as possible or if it's something more general you can send me an ask on my tumblr thegreattribbleempire. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

The front door banged open loudly as Madara stormed into their house curses about a certain white haired Senju flying from his mouth before the door had even shut. From his seat opposite Obtio Izuna pulled a face and buried his head in his hands giving Obito a nice glimpse at the cards he was holding.

“Again?” he heard Izuna mutter under his breath and honestly Obito was having the same thought. Whilst he could agree that Senju Tobirama was a cold-hearted bastard he preferred ignoring him over complaining constantly about everything the albino man did. It was like Madara deliberately sort him out just so that they could shout at each other for a few hours and of course he and Izuna were the ones who had to deal with a wound-up porcupine of a brother afterwards.  

Grabbing the opportunity to escape while he could Obito stood up and ran for the door hitting Izuna on the head as he passed. “It’s your turn to deal with him!” There was a loud squawk of protest as Izuna realised what was going on before his little brother was jumping from his chair with a crash.

“You can’t do that I have to go meet- “. The words cut off and a bright pink flush lit up Izuna’s face and he turned with a smirk.

“Well if you give me her name maybe I can apologise for you?”

 Izuna had been getting increasingly unsubtle about his interest in an unnamed girl but was for now resolutely holding out on her name despite both twin’s best attempts. Obito knows Izuna won’t give it up now but the hesitation his offer causes is enough for him to put on a cheerful smile and call out “good luck!” before darting through the door and hurrying down the path towards the main street.

He walks aimlessly for a while taking in the busy streets, fuller than they would normally be due to a delegation from one of the nearby clans. It’s the first such response and everyone has been running themselves ragged preparing. Of course if his memories hold true it’ll be the first of many so they’ll have to get used to it.

If they hold true.

It hasn’t escaped his notice that these memories are growing less accurate with every move he makes. It makes sense, after all Madara is sane, Izuna is alive and he has done his best bring awareness of the future shinobi wars why would things continue like they had?

 It’s a good thing certainly but he does hate to give up an advantage especially when he still can’t figure out a way to find Zetsu. The only thing that he knows that has brought the plant creature out of hiding before was weakness and opportunity first with Madara and then later with his own injury. Zetsu needs someone to hide behind and he would prefer an Uchiha but Obito doesn’t plan to get maimed or abandon Konoha any time soon and he won’t let one of his clanmates take that burden just to lure the bastard out.

But that leave him with a familiar problem, how to catch his prey?

All thoughts of plots and planning are put on hold when he hears a familiar voice calling his name and he looks over to see Mito approaching. She is dressed more casually than normal in lose flowing clothing but still carry’s herself with all the grace and poise of a queen.

“Mito, I was not expecting to see you till later.” He greets a simile coming easily at a familiar face. He still doesn’t entirely understand the Uzumaki princess, but he knows enough of her by now to say that she is an impressive woman with perfect composure covering a strong and fearsome strength.

It reminds him of a blond woman far in the future and Obito wonders not for the first time if he should put her name forward for the inevitable Hokage nominations. It would certainly help stop any grudges should Hashirama be chosen again and she was pragmatic enough to balance her husband’s idealism with the darkness they walked in.

Mito returned his smile gesturing to a short red-haired lady that he had not noticed standing just behind her “Kiwa was looking to buy some things for her child and I decided to accompany her since I needed some things myself.” Now that he is looking he can see the bags the two women are holding, Kiwa’s are bigger and more numerous but Mito has a couple of unmarked bags herself.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” He says not particularly eager to get roped into shopping even with the lovely company.

“Actually, we were just about finished.” Mito says and her voice is friendly but firm. “If you are not going anywhere maybe you could join me for a walk?” 

“I was just trying to get some quiet.” He admits “Madara had another fight with the b- Tobirama and I wasn’t interested in hearing him complain for hours.” Mito smiles in amusement.

“They do enjoy doing that don’t they.” She comments before turning to her companion “Kiwa would you mind taking these back for me please?” She holds up the bags and Kiwa reaches for them with a nod.

“Of course not Mito.” The girl says accepting the new bags along with her own and taking her leave. Considering her size and the sheer number of bags it’s impressive how easily she handles them all. 

“She’s a member of your clan?” He asks as Mito takes advantage of her now free hands to wrap one arm around his guiding him down a smaller path leading towards the edges of the village.

“Yes. Kiwa is one of my oldest friends, when it was confirmed that I could bring some companions with me as part of the marriage she all but insisted on coming.” There’s a small happy smile on her face at the memory and he can feel himself smiling instinctively in response.

“She was worried for you?”

“Understandably, we were allies of the Senju but did not know much about them or what sort of man my future husband would be.” Her smile becomes amused as she continues. “As it happens there was no need for worry Hashirama is, well you know how he is.”

There are a number of words that flood Obito’s mind in response to that, ridiculous, charming, kind, naive, caring, handsome. He shoves down on that last thought furiously hoping it didn’t show on his face. One side effect of being an Uchiha is that blushes show easily and that’s not something he wants Mito to pick up on. Not that there’s anything wrong with acknowledging her husband is good looking! It would just make thing awkward even if it’s only an aesthetic appreciation.

“Unbelievably optimistic.” He says after a few stilted seconds and his voice is deliberately neutral, thankfully it works, and Mito merely nods with no sign that she realised his slip.

“That’s true but I find I like that about him.” Mito responds turning to look forwards at the quiet road they are now walking down. They’ve covered a decent distance in the short time they’ve been walking and with the villages current size they are now close to the edges large ancient trees spending out all around them. It’s peaceful, so much so that Obito almost misses the rest of what Mito is saying.

 “Although he can be very oblivious to certain things.” She gives him a wry grin not appearing to notice his distraction.

“Well he has you to help him with that.” He replies and she lets go of his arm to turn and face him fully.

“Us. He has us to help him.” She lets go of him arm to turn and face him fully. “Don’t overlook your own assistance.” Despite the soft tone there’s a firm edge to her words and he stares at her standing there, straight-backed and regal in the warm light and his face feels like it’s burning again.

Fumbling for words he can only manage a rushed. “Th-thank you.”

 This time there’s no reason for Mito not to notice his embarrassment but thankfully she only glances back at the village with a thoughtful look while Obito desperately tries to get his reactions under control. What is going on with him recently? He’s never been the perfect picture of Uchiha composure but right now he’s acting like he’d never even heard of the word.

“Perhaps we should get back.” Mito suggests breaking that chain of thought. “It’s starting to get cold.”

Remembering why he left in the first place Obito winces. “I should probably relieve Izuna.” He agrees reluctantly not eager to go back to hearing Madara’s ranting even if he is rapidly losing composure and dignity right now.

“Or you could join us?”

It’s a tempting offer and Obito considers his dilemma, he can go be a good brother and bail out Izuna or go to Mito and Hashirama’s and put himself at risk of further embarrassment. The choice is a quick one.

“Sure, sounds like a good idea.” It isn’t but Obito’s never been one for good ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's officially December and things are getting even more hectic in the real world than I expected. I should still be able to keep up to date with posting chapters though so don't worry. 
> 
> Anyway onto the fic. This is actually the first time I've been in Obi's PoV for a scene with Mito and it was an interesting challenge to try and get everything she's thinking across well enough without making Obito look like an idiot for missing it. There is so much denial going around right now in this fic it's kind of ridiculous (but in a good way). Hopefully it all turned out well and my sleep deprived brain managed to assemble a sensible plot. 
> 
> As always I will try to respond to comments as soon as I can but it might take longer with how busy I am. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 10

“Are you sure about this?” Kiwa says looking over her shoulder at Mito as she busies herself around the kitchen.

“I need to learn somehow.” She points out lifting another spoonful of food up to Yoichi who opens his mouth readily, he shuts it less so leaving something of a mess but she’s expecting that by now. “After all I’ll have my own soon enough.”

“When are you going to tell them?” Kiwa asks putting away a stack of plates and turning to face her properly.

“Soon, I don’t have too much longer until I start showing and there’s no immediate danger.” Despite her early concerns her husband’s dream had taken root and was starting to flourish. Whilst the birth of a clan heir would always be dangerous there was little threat of war in the immediate future.

“I’ll prepare for the celebration then.” Her friend teases. “Knowing Lord Senju it’ll be a village wide affair.” Mito doesn’t try to deny the claim knowing that it was almost certainly true. Hashirama had never cared for hiding his emotions and saw no reason to hold back when it came down to celebrating his loved one’s achievements. 

“I’ll make sure Tobirama is there to help moderate.” She says with a smile and Kiwa chuckles.

“And what about your other man?” Mito gives her old friend an unimpressed look although she can’t hold it for long before she gives in with a sigh and a smile.

“Not mine yet, even if he is definitely interested in both me and Hashirama.” Yoichi has somehow got food smeared across the bridge of his nose and mixed in with his strawberry coloured hair and she stops talking to wipe it away. “He just needs some pushing to realise it.”

“At least he isn’t as emotionally constipated as some of those Uchiha.” Kiwa comments with a scoff. “Then again, those Senju men don’t seem to have much of a clue either, the only one who does is Touka.”

“Her would be suitor seems more aware of his feelings, even if it he is a bit over-enthusiastic.” Mito points out not even trying to defend her husband and brother in law from Kiwa’s accusation, she doesn’t fight losing battles.

“Fine so it’s just the older two who are idiots.” Kiwa concedes “Although I hardly think that Izuna is doing that much better.”

“I don’t know he reminds me a bit of Hiroshi.” Mito teases and watches her old friend turn as red as her hair even as she stubbornly remains silent. “At least there haven’t been any ballads yet.”

“Why am I friends with you again?” Kiwa grumbles turning away to hide the linger colour on her cheeks.

“I’m just saying that I think he’s doing fine even if Touka likes to complain. If you want to despair at common sense Tobirama and Madara are probably having another ‘fight’ about now.” Mito rolls her eyes as she says the last part, while she wasn’t surprised by the Uchiha clan heads pigtail pulling the fact that her otherwise intelligent brother in law responded in kind was unexpected. Even if his arguments with Madara were amusing to watch she really had expected him to be more self-aware than that.  

“I would rather not.” Kiwa drawls accepting the now empty bowls Mito passes her and rinsing them of before dropping herself into a seat at the table. Blue eyes fix Mito with a sharp gaze which she calmly pretends to ignore in favour of cleaning up the last of the mess from her Godchild.

“How far do you intend to go with this Mito?” She asks voice a bit more serious than before.

“As far as the three of us decide to take this.” She answers directly meeting Kiwa’s eyes. “That is how these relationships should work after all.” 

Kiwa huffs. “I know that and you know that but I highly doubt any of these idiots do, most probably don’t even think a relationship can have more than two sides.” Her friend points a long finger at her accusingly. “As fun as it will be to see to Uchiha Madara’s mind combust at the realisation I don’t want to see you get hurt because you tried to fight the ocean.”

Mito can’t help the small smile on her face, the force of her friend’s protectiveness is a heart-warming thing even if she is certain that it is unnecessary. Still Kiwa is right that there will be some issues with the older elements amoung the Senju but it’s nothing she can’t handle. Really the revelation that all three members of the Uchiha main family are perusing Senju will create more of a stir among the majority of both clans.

“Trust me.” She tells Kiwa calmly “I know what I’m doing.” She gets a frustrated look just touched with an edge of fondness.

“I’m your oldest friend Mito, don’t try to play the prefect princess with me. I still remember all the times you said that when we were teenagers and the trouble we ended up in.”

“I was still learning.” Mito retorts primly but she can’t hold it for long, the memories of their old adventures are a warm glow that bring a smile to her face, perfect composure be dammed. Still doesn’t change her mind, Uzumaki Mito was never scared off by disapproving opinions and Senju Mito isn’t going to either only now she knows how to make plans that actually work the way they should.

There’s a long sigh and her friend shakes her head but doesn’t immediately say anything instead reaching over to scoop up Yoichi from his seat and settle the playful child on her lap.

“Fine. Guess I’ll just have to be there help you out, what’s the plan?”

Mito thinks for a moment mentally reviewing her various plans. “Well I doubt you want to help me talk to my dear husband about polyamory and I don’t want to scare Obito of, Kiwa rolls her eyes at that, but I’ve been thinking that the impact of our relationship would be lessened if there were other things to talk about.”

“Izuna or Madara?” Is the immediate response and Mito is so glad someone was unwise enough to introduce them because Kiwa has always be so good at figuring out where she was going and running with it.

“Madara, either would create plenty of drama but he is the clan head. Also no one can cause a fuss about a Senju-Uchiha relationship if the Uchiha head and Senju heads brother are together.”

Kiwa grins at that. “An excuse to wind up the hothead huh. I’ll take it.”

“I would suggest asking Touka, she’s always been close to Tobirama so I’m sure she’d enjoy the chance to haze his would-be lover. She might even be able to convince Izuna to help.”

“Sure.” Kiwa said with a smirk standing up. “Leave it to me, you go have fun seducing your Uchiha.”

“I will.” She says with a small smile "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter went through so many drafts before I felt mostly fine with it. Mito just did not want to co-operate and then Kiwa insisted on becoming an actual character and I just did not have the time nor energy to argue. Hopefully it all turned out fine and you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Anyway things are getting better at work so I'm not doing 50 hour weeks anymore and that means I'll have more time to write. I want to start picking up the pace on this story a bit more as well as increasing the amount of words per chapter. Call it my news years resolution. :) 
> 
> Happy new year everyone!


	12. Chapter 11

While Izuna would never accept anyone badmouthing his family he was also perfectly happy to admit that both of his brothers were socially inept idiots. Madara at least had the excuse of being trained to be a warrior, screaming and setting people on fire instead of talking about things wasn’t healthy but that’s what he knew. Obito on the other hand was supposed to be the infiltrator, the manipulator, understanding people was supposed to be something he could do. And he could, except it turns out that manipulation and being able to predict other people’s actions is completely different from self-awareness and being able to understand and maintain healthy relationships.

Izuna still remembered the disaster that was lover no.2, an epic tale of loss and misunderstanding that would have been perfect in one of the cheap romances that he _definitely_ didn’t read. Unfortunately, being a side character in one of those stories is much less fun than he had expected. That was when Izuna had decided that as the only self-aware person in this family it was his job to keep an eye on his brothers’ social lives, just in case. Unfortunately, he had never planned for both of them getting mixed up with SENJU!

“You’re not any better Uchiha.” Touka says in a bored tone leaning back against a tree and meeting his gaze in a pointed stare as he turns a betrayed look on her.

“But you’re different, you’re-” He waves his hands awkwardly in an attempt to express all the many things that made his love a perfect goddess among mortals. It’s clear from her expression that he is failing so he abandons that before she gets annoyed enough to hit him.

 “Madara is literally spending all his time flirting with a guy who tried to kill me and _stabbed_ Obito and he doesn’t even realise it! And the fact that Obito has fallen for someone is bad enough, but he didn’t say it was a _married_ clan head.” He sits down next to her with a thud as he wails “Do you realise how many people are going to have heart attacks when they find out?!”

Touka gives him an amused, but fond, look as he flops back before pulling out a kunai and examining it casually as she asks.

“Well maybe that will get rid of some of the elders you enjoy complaining about.” 

She has a point and the idea of some of those windbags getting the shock of their lives is enough to temporarily distract him from the seriousness of the situation before reality quickly reasserts itself.

“But what about when _they_ find out?”

“About themselves or about each other?” She asks a smirk curling wickedly at the edges of her blood red lips. With great effort Izuna resists the urge to keep staring at those lovely lips and pushes himself back up to meet her gaze.

“Either! You don’t understand Madara has never liked anyone _ever._ He already overreacts when Obito and I show interest in someone, I don’t even want to think what it will be like when he realises he’s fallen for someone.” Touka doesn’t immediately respond to that but he gets the sense that she is laughing at him. “I’m being serious. You don’t have to deal with his moods!”

She nods at that. “I’m sure he’s very trying to deal with.” He almost agrees automatically before the double meaning of that line hits him.

“He’s not that bad.” Izuna protests weakly.

“But he does overreact to everything?”

“Yes.” He admits afater a short pause, torn between protective defence of his family and his brotherly frustrations.

“Then maybe it could be a good thing if he figures out his nonsense with my cousin soon.” He stares at her in disbelief which prompts an actual snort of laughter from her.  “Think about it, what would your brother’s reaction be to us?”

 It’s still new hearing her say things like us and talk about them as a couple, normally his joy at such a thing would have him giddy but this time it’s brought immediately down to earth as he considers her point. He doesn’t think for a moment that his brother would be angry at him (not for real) but he would be upset, and loud about it. It also reminds him that as much as he hates his brothers’ choice of partners he isn’t any better from the clan’s point of view and facing both that and his brothers’ disapproval at the same time is not something he wants to experience. In fact, it is something Izuna has actively been avoiding. Touka clearly sees the unease on his face and she reaches over to grasp his hand.

“What I meant to say is that it might improve his response if he and Tobirama are together.” There’s a small glint in her eye as she adds “at least he’ll be more relaxed if he’s getting laid.”

Izuna immediately let’s go of her hand and covers his ears as though he might somehow unhear that last comment. He might love Touka but she is evil and he really, really, _really_ did not need that mental image!

“Touka.” He whines “I did not need to think about that!” he moves his hands from his ears to scrub at his eyes but all he gets for it is the sound of her less than delicate laughter and he glares at her half-heartedly unable to be truly angry at her even with the mental scaring.

“It’s going to happen sooner or later. Do you really think sitting through months of arguments and terrible flirting is better than getting them together and then sitting back to watch the fallout?”

“No.” He replies recalling all the times Madara had stormed into their house raging about the white haired Senju bastard. It had been getting on both the younger Uchiha’s’ nerves and now that he was thinking a bit more clearly Izuna had to admit that it might be worth Madara’s meltdown if it meant an end to the ridiculous pining.

“Then you’ll help?” He opened his mouth to answer but paused as he realised something.

“You were already planning on doing something?!”

Touka nods “Tobi may not be as loud as your brother, but he is just as frustrating when wound up like this.” She pulls a face most likely remembering whatever trouble the albino Senju has been causing. “He can be very passive aggressive and touchy, add in Hashirama being his normal self and it never ends well.”

He can’t say that he cares much about the state of the Senju brothers but the idea of giving his stubborn brother a push is growing on him and if it’s annoying Touka then resolving the problem is an added bonus.

“I’ll help.” He offers cheerily.

“Good. Then I think I need to introduce you to someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I almost forgot to upload this today, whoops. In my defense I was research bingeing for another fic idea I'm working on. I'll just have to make sure to set a reminder next time. 
> 
> Anyway we have a light chapter this time to introduce Izuna's PoV and my first ever attempt at writing Touka. I wasn't intending a chapter from him but Madara would not co-operate.


	13. Chapter 12

Obito sits back feeling the sun warm his face, it’s nice but he does wonder why he’s here. He had planned to meet with Mito for lunch, but she had cancelled instead suggesting that he accompany Hashirama who was going to be helping with clearing space for the last of the building projects.  

So now he’s sat by the edge of the retreating woods watching Hashirama work. It’s certainly impressive seeing such a casual display of power but there’s not much to do besides watch and enjoy the sun. If he was a Nara this would be perfect but Obito isn’t prone to moments like this and the presence of Mokuton is distracting in ways he can’t quite explain.

Sometimes he really misses having Mokuton, it’s strange to miss something you’ve never had but strange has become a regular visitor in his life and even if it’s not real Obito can remember what it was like to have plants and trees bend to his call and feel their life humming under his skin. He’s never lost a limb himself but Obito has heard other people talk of phantom limbs and wonders if it’s like this. It’s not like he can really ask without sounding insane though, so he resigns himself to biting his tongue and keeping the question to himself. 

In front of him Hashirama relaxes from the stance he had taken and straightens up to observe his handiwork. He’s breathing deeper than would be normal and there is the slightest shine to his face from the prolonged effort but other than that he looks just the same as when he got there and Obito can’t help but be impressed. There was always a certain amount of silence among the Uchiha clan when it came to the topic of the Senju heads strength, no one wanted to praise an enemy, but neither could they deny he had earned the title God of Shinobi fair and square.

Hashirama turns to face him and smiles warmly waving in a way that should be dorky but somehow isn’t. Obito suddenly realises that his cheeks are burning red and he looks away sharply reminding himself that the other man is _married,_ and this isn’t the time or place for a silly crush. It doesn’t help that he’s recently found himself appreciating Mito’s way with words or the fire red glow of her hair when the sun catches it at the right angle.

“Are you ok?” Hashirama asks and Obito turns back to see that the long-haired man was now only a few steps away from him.

“Fine.” Obito could still feel the warmth on his cheeks that indicated they were a flushed pink, he couldn’t be sure if Hashirama had noticed but the Senju did not look entirely convinced and he quickly added “I may have caught too much sun.” It wasn’t the best excuse considering the sun wasn’t that strong but the Uchiha had pale enough skin to make it believable and Obito wasn’t about to explain what he had actually been thinking about.

“Oh, we can move into the shade if you like?” Hashirama said accepting the excuse with a kind smile that does nothing to calm the blush on his face. Obito nods at the suggestion unable to think of anything that wouldn’t undermine the lie he’d just told. Hashirama’s pleased smile only helps to wither away any words he can come up with before they can even leave his mouth and Obito has to look away again as he pushes to his feet in order to regain some composure.

Hashirama offers a hand and Obito takes it unable to help himself from holding on a little to long. Thankfully the Senju is as oblivious with that as everything else and whilst it might annoy Obito in any other circumstance he can only be glad. He hasn’t had many friendships in either life and none that didn’t end in disaster one way or another. Even if he hasn’t known them for long he knows that Hashirama and Mito are people he doesn’t want to lose.

“I hope you haven’t been bored? I can’t imagine it was that fun to watch me stand there.” Hashirama asks as they start walking.

“Not at all.” Obito considers leaving it there but changes his mind and adds “it was actually very impressive.”

“Really?” Hashirama seems surprised by that although Obito doesn’t know how, surely this man knows how incredible his power is?

“Yes” he says simply not sure how to respond. “That must have taken a lot of energy to work for that long, not to mention the amount of control needed to shape the wood.” From what he can remember it was always difficult to shape his Mokuton, maybe that was just because he was an Uchiha, but it always wanted to take natural forms rather than the straight lines needed for the buildings Hashirama grows with such ease. 

Speaking of which the Senju man is still staring at him, an odd look on his face and Obito feels a surge of panic wondering if he’s said something he shouldn’t.

“That is-” Hashirama starts and then stops, smiles and says “thank you. It’s nice to be able to use it to help people rather than just fighting.” There’s a heavy feeling in the air around them almost like anticipation and Obito swallows thinking about how to respond.

Before he can act though there the sound of footsteps, deliberately loud approaching them and he steps back feeling the moment dissipate like smoke on the breeze. Both of them turn to see Tobirama approaching followed by a serious looking young man with dark hair, Obito doesn’t recognise him but he does recognise the clan symbol he wears and frowns in confusion, what were the Nara still doing here? As far as Obito was aware they should have left back to their clan lands already.

“Tobirama? What’s wrong?” Hashirama’s says and his voice is serious in a way which actually takes Obito by surprise and he turns his attention to the white haired Senju. Tobirama looks as stone-faced as the bastard ever does but clearly there is something that Hashirama sees in his brother to break his constant state of cheer. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you brother but it was urgent.” He pays little attention to Obito which is surprising, they aren’t rivals, or whatever the albino and Madara are, but they have never liked each other and the Senju never normally misses the opportunity for a barbed comment. “The Nara have received word that one of their allies was attacked not long ago.”

“What sort of attack?”

“A small tracking squad.” The Nara man says. “They were traveling close to the edge of the old Senju lands when they were attacked and killed by Konoha shinobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to post this yesterday and A03 messed up on me but it's up in the end. Hopefully there isn't anymore problems like that.


	14. Chapter 13

The council room is tense as they wait for Tobirama and the Nara to return with Obito and her husband, Madara in particular has ascended from his normal state of prickly agitation and looks very much like he wants to start setting things on fire. Mito doesn’t think he will, but she makes sure to keep a close eye on the Uchiha head in case a suiton user is needed.

The rest of her attention is kept on the other members of the Nara group. Unlike the Uchiha and Senju they are lounging in their chairs, only her experience lets her see the wary readiness they all have. Well, all of them except one. Nara Shikari was the picture of relaxed ambivalence and all her careful observation could not tell if the woman was faking it.

The door slides open with a click and Tobirama enters followed by the missing Nara, her husband and Obito. Hashirama looks worried and there’s that edge of seriousness to him which only happens in the most dangerous of situations. Obito on the other hand is harder to read and follows behind the others, seemingly lost in thought even as he slides into his seat next to his brothers.  

“Finally.” Madara snaps as they enter. “You took your time Senju.” He aims a glare at Tobirama as the albino man takes his seat but it’s clearly more out of habit than any attempt to start one of their old arguments. Tobirama rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother with a response for which she is happy, there are more important things right now than breaking up their poor attempts at flirting.

“What matters is that they are here.” Drawls Shikari sitting up straight in her chair for the first time since they sat down and giving the table a look that was a mix of bored and annoyed. “Now we can get this troublesome mess over with.”

“Yes lets.” Hashirama agrees a smile on his face that doesn’t go as far as it normally would. “Your companion said one of your allies was attacked by Konoha shinobi but that can’t be possible.”

“That’s what we would like to believe.” Shikari says voice calm “certainly it would be simpler to accept, however there are still 5 dead ninjas on your doorstep Lord Hashirama.”

“What makes you so sure it was us?” Tobirama asks and her brother in laws voice is as cold as ice as he steps naturally into his well-worn place at Hashirama’s side. From his seat Madara looks a bit put out but whether that’s because of some imagined slight or because he didn’t get his chance to bicker with Tobi she cannot tell. Mito herself keeps quiet as she often does in these moments, in Whirlpool discussions there was little place for silent housewives, not that anyone would have ever believed the act even if she had tried, but as she has learned since her marriage fire country is a very different place.

“There were items recovered that bear the Senju and Konoha symbols.” Shikari replies simply and Madara scoffs audibly.

“Anyone can draw a symbol on to a piece of paper. Surely this isn’t your only proof, otherwise your clan can’t be as smart as it’s known for.” The words are heavy with derision and aimed to incite a response, on any other day she would be critical of trying to bait a clan like the Nara, but it seems to be doing its job even if it is crude.

“We did not say what those symbols were.” A thin man says pointedly.

“You’re not saying a lot of things.” The Uchiha growls and Mito is surprised that he’s not already crossing his arms in a huff.

“Relax Madara.” Hashirama says turning to face Madara “I’m sure the Nara clan won’t keep anything important from us.” The long haired Uchiha does not look impressed by that and opens his mouth to argue but is interrupted by a cough from his other side.

“If I might interrupt Lord Madara?” Obito asks and the deference only barely covers an edge of impatience. It’s also rather curious because Mito has seen Madara be rude and lose his temper in meetings before along with his brothers’ quiet frustration as they attempted to smooth over his rougher edges, but they never got impatient. She’s also had more than enough experience of debating with Obito to tell that something is throwing him of and that makes her more concerned than anything said by the Nara so far. Madara is obviously taken aback as well and gives his twin an odd look as he gestures grumpily for Obito to speak.

“When did this attack happen?” Obito asks turning from his brother to focus on Nara Shikari. She doesn’t meet his eyes but does give him a considering look before replying.

“Almost a week ago.” That’s a surprisingly short amount of time for a message to have reached the Nara and been passed on to this group but Obito just nods slightly his mouth pulling taught.

“A shame.” He murmurs lowly and at the queer look Shikari sends him adds. “Let’s be honest you don’t think we are responsible or you would be telling us this in the first place, so the question is who really is responsible, it will be hard to find the answer after that long.”  

“That’s rather pessimistic isn’t it?” Hashirama asks with a look of concern. “There must be some proof of what happened, if the Nara would be willing to aid us I’m sure we could sort this out in no time.”

Mito isn’t as sure as her husband that this will be an easy puzzle to solve but still she has to agree that Obito is being rather pessimistic. They have some of the fastest shinobi in the elemental countries after all. Taking the rest of his behaviour into account she is certain there is something she and everyone else are missing from the picture and the one person who seems to know isn’t sharing for some reason. She mentally pushes back her plans to court the other man until she’s made sure he’s ok.

Madara is complaining again but Mito doesn’t need to hear it, keeping half her attention on the debate in front of her she keeps a careful eye on observing her would be lover. He’s masking his emotions well, playing his role as his brother’s shadow and calming down Madara whenever the Uchiha clan head gets too argumentative. There is definitely something he’s keeping back but frustratingly Mito can’t pin down what.

At least she’s not the only one whose noticed, Izuna is giving his brother equally odd looks when he thinks no one is looking and Mito may need to corner him after this. The whole timing of these events is causing her concern and she hates unsolved mysteries especially when they upset those she cares for so whatever this is, it will not be allowed to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to have this be Mito's PoV but I needed someone who knew politics and Obito enough to tell something was of. I'm sure some of you have figured out what but for the rest I'll keep the mystery for another chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” Madara snaps as soon as all three of the Uchiha brothers are alone in a side room. Obito is surprised he waited that long really, he hadn’t been as subtle as he would have liked earlier, and his brothers know him better than anyone. There’s no way he could convince them this is nothing, the problem was that telling them he was worried the attack was caused by a millennium old piece of a goddess’s will would get more questions than it answered. After all he wasn’t even sure it was the shadowy bastard.

So instead of trying to explain that to Madara he sighs heavily and says. “I’m not sure, something feels wrong about this.”

“Of course something feels wrong, someone is trying to set us up!” Madara shouts crossing his arms over his chest and fixing Obito with an angry scowl. “That doesn’t explain why you’ve been acting so strange and I don’t just mean earlier.”

 Sage damn it. Obito had been trying to avoid this conversation since he found himself burdened with all these unknown memories, but trust Madara to start it up as the worst possible moment.

“Brother is this really a good time?” Izuna squawks a look of panic on his face, Obito wasn’t sure exactly why Izuna was helping him but he’d gladly take it over having to avoid both of his brothers’ questions.

Madara levelled a glare at Izuna looking a lot like an angry frazzled hedgehog “And what would be a good time?” he demanded “I asked you to find out what was going on ages ago and you said it was fine! Yet nothing has changed.” Madara looked back to Obito and he had to restrain a flinch, whatever his memorise said this was his brother looking at him with hurt and worry in his eyes.

“You spend more time with the Senju than at home nowadays and even when you are around you’re-” the door behind him slides open and Madara cuts of his rant with a snarl as he spins to face the doorway. “GET OUT!”

Hashirama standing in the open doorway stops and blinks in confusion “But? But?”

“Get out, this is a family meeting you idiot.” The confusion on Hashirama’s face turns to sadness and despite the fact that Obito knows this is just how their friendship works he feels a sudden surge of protectiveness towards the kind brunette. 

“There’s no need to be rude.” He says and despite his efforts he can’t keep it from coming out rough and aggressive. Madara looks at him in surprise and Izuna is looking increasingly alarmed.

“What?” Madara asked bluntly.

“I said there’s no need to be rude, it’s not like this room is private.”

There was a small noise of frustration from out in the hall and Hashirama was pushed aside so that Tobirama could slip past him. “I never thought I would be saying this, but your brother is right Madara.”

“This is none of your business Senju!” Madara snaps turning to face the albino, Obito doesn’t know whether to be happy his brother’s attention is elsewhere or horrified that he has to be present for one of Madara’s arguments with the white-haired bastard.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be shouting loud enough for the whole floor to hear you Uchiha.” Tobirama says his eyes narrowing as he and Obito’s brother glared at each other. Madara takes a step forward into Tobirama space, inhaling for what is probably going to be an impressive shouting match only for Hashirama to hustle his brother back hands raised in an attempt to calm Madara’s anger.

“We’re sorry for interrupting Madara!” Madara looks between his best friend and Tobirama with a look of frustration and annoyance and for a moment Obito thinks he might just push Hashirama out of the way and go back to attempting to shout down the albino asshole. Instead Madara huffs crossing his arms.

“What did you want Hashirama?” The brunet perks up at that and a warm handsome smile crosses his face.

“Well we wanted to talk about sending a team to check what the Nara told us about. And it would only make sense to have someone from both our clans.” It did make sense from a political point of view and Obito wondered if that was a suggestion from Mito or Hashirama just trying to be fair. “Of course, you would know best who to send.”

It’s a perfect opportunity, Obito needs to get a look at that site before any fragments of evidence disappear. The only problem will be his brother he thinks looking over to Madara, considering what just happened he will never be happy about this but Obito doesn’t see another option.

“No need.” Obito declares readying himself for an argument as everyone turns to look at him. “I’ll go.” There is a moment of stillness in the wake of his announcement before Madara wheels round to face him with a look of shock.

“You will not!”

“I can get there faster than anyone, besides it’s best if fewer people know the details.” Obito points out calmly, rationality won’t win over his brother (who always reacts strongest to emotional arguments), but it will sway everyone else and they’re the ones he needs to convince.

“Then Izuna can go but if you think I’m letting you run of when you’re acting strange-”

“Obito’s acting strange?” Hashirama interrupts with concern and Obito makes a show of rolling his eyes.

“You were with me earlier remember? I’m fine, Madara is just being over protective.” He says giving Hashirama a gentle smile, it’s not a lie so the twist in his gut when Hashirama looks at him relived is pointless or at least that’s what he tells himself.

“Well Obito seems ok.” Hashirama says and Madara immediately starts to disagree when the brunet continues with. “But if it will make you feel better Tobirama will go with him.” 

There were a few seconds of silence as everyone processed that and then the room exploded into noise.

“Wait WHAT?”

“That is not what I meant Hashirama!” Predictably Hashirama’s face falls at that and he looks at Madara with confusion.

“But Tobi can keep up with Obito and he already knows about what happened, so we don’t have to explain it to anyone else.”

The last thing Obito wanted was to be trying to dodge Sage-dammed Tobirama while hunting down Zetsu but he also had to admit that from a mission standpoint it did make a lot of sense.  Also, Hashirama’s arguments seemed to be winning over Madara (or maybe it was just the desire not to see the Senju head sad anymore?) so if putting up with an icy bastard was what he needed to get out of the village then that’s what he’d do.

“Fine, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to have everything spill out in this chapter but somehow I held back. I want to build things up a little more before the big blowout. 
> 
> I'm trying to be more active on my Tumblr now that I have some free time so feel free to check me out on there is you want to talk anything Naruto. Otherwise I'll try to answer any coments as soon as I can. Thank you all for the support. :)
> 
> www.thegreattribbleempire.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter 15

Tobirama gave another glance at the sun’s position and frowned, the two of them should have left the village hours ago but between Hashirama’s dramatic goodbyes and with whatever was going on between the Uchiha twins it had taken significantly longer.

“Brother we should go before it gets to late in the day.” He says for the third time.

“Oh of course.” Hashirama replies with a small look of embarrassment. “As long as you-”

“We have everything brother.” He interrupts taking a deep breath, this was not the time to lose his patience.

“Ok, I’ll just ah, speak to Obito for a moment.” Before Tobirama could speak his brother was on the other side of the small space and happily talking to the middle Uchiha that he had somehow become attached to. Tobirama sighed again and rubbed his eyes reminding himself that he loved his brother dearly even if he was incredibly frustrating sometimes.

“Senju.” Tobirama looked up to see Madara standing where Hashirama had been and looking distinctly ruffled.

“What do you want Uchiha?” He asks keeping his tone even, for all that his arguments with the Uchiha could be entertaining he did not want to get into a shouting match now because the older man decided he sounded rude.

Madara glanced over at his twin and a tense expression crossed his face. “I don’t care what my brother says, something is wrong.”

Tobirama frowned “If you’re that worried then why let him go.”

“I tried remember.” Madara snarled. “Look all I need is your word that you’ll keep an eye on him.”

It’s a heavy promise, Tobirama is well aware of how much the Uchiha clan head cares for his brothers and the fact that he is coming to him for this is both concerning in its implication and strangely heart-warming. 

“Of course I will.” He answers simply and Madara relaxes slightly. It’s not an expression he sees much on the other man (and not just because of their tendency to argue) and Tobirama is forced to admit that it looks good on him. 

“Good. That is-” the man pulls a face. “Thank you.”

 Madara sounds annoyed as Tobirama would expect from such a stubborn and proud man but there’s also a deep note of relief in his voice which surprises him. The moment doesn’t last long as the Uchiha quickly steps away and storms over to their two brothers.

“Are you two done! I’d rather not waste an entire day standing around.”

“I’m just saying goodbye Madara.” Hashirama protests.

“You’ve already spent long enough saying goodbye to your own brother, I don’t see why you need to spend even more with my own.”

Tobirama rolls his eyes at his brother’s predictable protests and walks over. “Brother shouldn’t you be returning to Mito soon?” His brother’s wife had excused herself early mentioning tiredness and Hashirama had been fretting recently over her poor health. Tobirama was pretty sure he knew what the cause was really, but he would trust her to make her own decisions.  

The comment managed to distract Hashirama enough that they were finally able to make their exit. Tobirama couldn’t help himself from casting a look back as they left at Madara who was now doing his best to calm down Hashirama, the Uchiha must have sensed his gaze because he looked up suddenly, their eyes meeting for a long second before Tobirama hurriedly turned back to face the path.

“We’ll need to travel in this direction for a few hours and then I will be able to use Hiraishin to transport us to within a few miles of the location.” Obito raised an eyebrow.

“What your famous technique can’t go that far?” He says and while his voice was blandly interested there was a sharp edge to his expression.

“The technique is not yet perfected, I’m still working on the finer details.” Tobirama responds coolly.  

“Useful to know.” The Uchiha says as they jump to the trees. “Since we will be working together and all. For the sake of honesty my Kamui has no limit on distance.”

Tobirama frowned. “Then why not suggest that already?”

“Because I have not been to the area. Unless you want to risk ending up in a tree or worse your technique will do well enough.” So, it required knowledge of the area, Tobirama considered that putting it together with the other things the Uchiha had mentioned or displayed. Perhaps if he understood how the Uchiha’s Kamui worked he could use that to improve his own technique.

“Then we’ll go with the plan I proposed.” He says avoiding the urge to pry out more details and focussing his full attention on the mission ahead of them.

They continue to run in silence, neither of them has ever been very friendly with each other and the looming concern of their mission seems to keep Obito quiet for the few hours that it takes them to get in range of his Hiraishin. Tobirama can’t help but think out what Madara had told him before and does his best to keep a careful eye on his mission partner as they run. He hasn’t noticed any odd behaviour from the short haired Uchiha so far but it’s not like he knows him well enough to tell, if the man’s brother is that worried then it’s not something he wants to dismiss.

“This is close enough.” He says, breaking the silence as they get within range of his Hiraishin. Jumping back down to the forest floor Tobirama reaches out with his chakra searching out the pinpricks of energy that mark the kunai he had planted until he find the one he wanted.

Obito jumps down soundlessly next to him and paces a firm hand on Tobirama’s shoulder, “Ready when you are then Senju.” He comments a tense expression on his face. Somehow Tobirama doubts it’s because of the unusual method of travel. There’s no point to calling the Uchiha on it though so he quietly files the it away with the other things he has observed from the older man and activates the Hiraishin.

Time and space distort around them in a flare of light and noise before they are dropped back out by the small stream that ran along this edge of the Senju border. Obito is the first one to move stepping away and walking over to the stream. His Sharingan is active and scanning quickly around the area. 

 “I can’t sense anything in the area, but we should be cautious.” He says, the Uchiha nods clearly not finding anything of concern either.

“Well then lead the way Senju.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been posted last week and I only just realised it hadn't. Oopps I'm so sorry about that, I'll have to make sure the next one goes up properly next time.


	17. Chapter 16

It didn’t take them long to reach the location they had been given but it felt like an eternity to Obito. He spent most of the time picking and unpicking theories but the only thing he was certain of was that the attack was meant to destabilise Konoha while the village was still young. Still that was why he insisted on coming, he was likely the only person who could figure out if this was Zetsu’s work or another clan.

He wasn’t sure which one he would prefer; another clan would be easier to deal with than that Sage damned construct but none of this matched up with anything in his memories and Obito was certain that things shouldn’t have changed that much.

Putting those thoughts aside for later Obito examined the area they had arrived in. The stream they had been following had widened out into a slow shallow river that he would assume marked the edges of the clan border, the forest had started to thin out but was still thick enough in this area to provide cover. On the surface it’s a serene image but Obito can pick out areas where the ground has been scared by wind and fire and more than one tree has cuts and groves from weapons, not enough for even a small battle though which he points out to Tobirama. 

“Agreed. They must have been taken by surprise.” The Senju says circling round to the other side of the clearing. Obito heads the other way scanning the area for anything out of the way, a glint of light hitting metal catches his eye and Obito crouches down to pick up a kunai half buried under leaves examining the clan symbol etched into the metal.

“They must be good to surprise sensors.” He says holding it up so that the circle and flower of the Yamanaka crest was clearly visible.

“That explains how the Nara received word so quickly.” Tobirama notes studying the symbol before casting narrowed red eyes over the rest of the battle site.  Obito rested back on his heels and considered what he knew of the Yamanaka, the Uchiha had never had much interaction with them but from his memories he knew their mental techniques were considerable and they all typically had at least mild sensor abilities. They had also been largely friendly with the Senju even before Hashirama took over.

So, with all that said, “Why this clan?” he murmured out loud.

“What? The Senju asks.

“Why did they attack this clan?” He repeats louder “Anyone who has even met your brother should know Hashirama wouldn’t allow this and the Uchiha have no history with the Yamanaka. So why attack them? Why not some group we have had quarrels with?”

All of this screamed wrong to Obito, there was some point or angle that he was missing, and it unsettled him. He wasn’t used to being caught out like this, it made Obito’s paranoia twitch and his eyes instinctively flickered north in the direction of the mountain’s graveyard. 

Standing swiftly, he passed the kunai to Tobirama and examined the site again, trying to see the meaning, the _point_ behind it. This wasn’t about Konoha, wasn’t even a serious attempt to create trouble. That meant that either this was either the result of panic and Konoha was the quickest scapegoat or that whoever was behind this didn’t care about the long term.

“Someone’s using us?” Tobirama says his voice low and dangerous. Obito turns and gives him an equally dangerous smile.

“Which means we need to work out whether or not that’s a bad thing, and then make them regret it.” Obito replies his voice light but with an unmistakeable edge.

 The white haired Senju pockets the kunai and gives the scene a thoughtful look. “In that case we need to make this quick and report back. See if you can find out which direction the attackers went, and I’ll see if they left any evidence behind.” Obito nodded mind to focussed to bother with arguing about the Senju’s bossiness.

Nothing in the clearing gave a clear idea of where the attackers might have gone so leaving Tobirama behind Obito stepped past the line of trees and started circling the area. He moved quickly eyes active and darting over everything that looked even slightly out of place, nothing. He expands the circle again methodically working his way through the thickening branches with a growing feeling of unease.

If this was an act of panic then there should be more signs which makes it ever more likely that this is part of some unknown plan, and Obito hates the idea of being used as a pawn especially knowing who is out there. 

Of course he might just be acting paranoid but Obito has two lifetimes of memories in his brain and this new turn of advents does not sit well with either one. Again, his eyes look north, and he frowns as he weighs his options.

 If he was alone he might have been more tempted to send a message back and head for the mountains graveyard but with his current company that’s not an option, Tobirama is too good of a sensor. But if he goes back to Konoha then he’ll have to deal with Madara’s scrutiny and right now that is not something he has the time or patience for. 

He stops jumping and leans back against the trunk of the tree as he weighs his options, a part of him desperately wants to hunt down the Sage damned construct regardless of whether he’s involved with this or not for everything he has and will do to Obito and his family, but another part knows that he can’t run away like that, not when Konoha might be in trouble. 

There’s a whisper like sensation at the edges of his senses and Obito snaps immediately into a ready stance his eyes spinning into action as he tries to locate the source. At first, he sees nothing but just as Obito is starting to think that he was mistaken there is the smallest of flickers in the corner of his eye, a twist of shadow in a way that seems more than just a trick of the light.

When he turns to look properly though there is nothing out of place and his eyes don’t pick up anything other than the normal levels of natural chakra. Still, Obito knows what he saw and there is something out there. Not a person though otherwise he should be able to pick up some trace of them.

He plays dumb relaxing from his tense position and grumbling under his breath about foxes before continuing to jump through the trees. He can’t be certain but Obito is pretty sure the shadow is following him and he wishes he had Mokuton like in his memories, still he does have plenty of fire and in this environment that’s more than enough for some good old-fashioned overkill.

He pretends to see something on the forest floor and jumps down to the ground crouching low to hide his hands as he readies a jutsu. There’s a pickling sensation on the back of his neck but Obito breaths through it counting down slowly before spinning fast unleashing a torrent of flames that sets the forest alight in a blaze of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting some action up in this fic. :) I'm going to try and pick up the pace from here so be prepared for some intresting chapters.


	18. Chapter 17

Tobirama curses as he feels the sudden flair of the Uchiha chakra. There was no way that was anything other than an all-out fight although he couldn’t feel another chakra signature. Dropping what he was doing Tobirama takes of as fast as he can in the direction of the fight, with his speed it’s almost no time to get to Uchiha Obito’s location but every second counts in a battle.

Now that he’s focussed on the one spot Tobirama realises that there is an unusual amount of natural chakra in that area and the realisation hits him like a blast, of course. If their opponent could blend their chakra in with the natural energy then that would explain how the Yamanaka were caught by surprise and why he failed to notice anything.

As Tobirama gets closer he can feel the surges in the Uchiha’s chakra calm slightly although it still burns hot and high, the fight must have reached an impasse. He slows down slightly once he’s realised that and approaches more stealthily, he has to cover his mouth as he gets closer to avoid the smoke from the Uchiha’s fire. It’s a hinderance but also hides him and every advantage is crucial when dealing with an unknown enemy.

He hears Obito’s voice first low and angrier than Tobirama has ever heard since the day the Uchiha stopped him from killing his brother.

“Stop hiding you snake.”

Tobirama’ close enough to see the Uchiha but even if he wasn’t he would be able to feel the level of hate Obito has for their opponent from the flickers in his chakra. He wonders what this person could have done to get such a deep response from the Uchiha but files that away at the back of his mind for later and turns his attention towards trying to spot this enemy.

“I see I was correct.” An unknown voice says and Tobirama can make out a dark form peel away from the edge of the newly formed clearing, something about how it looks and moves is disturbing, wrong, but he can’t get a firm view with the smoke. “You have knowledge you shouldn’t little Uchiha.” It adds and Tobirama sees Obito tense. 

“What have you got to do with this?!” The figure chuckles.

“You’re the one changing things. I’m just looking to put them right.”

“Put them right.” Obito says, his voice all but dripping poison. “I don’t think anyone would call the world you’d create _right_.” Belatedly Tobirama remembers Madara’s concern and want to curse, it looks like he had been correct to worry after all.

The realisation throws the recent turn of events into a new light, Obito must have known something about this attack that he hadn’t told them, it was far too suspicious that they would run into someone he knew out here. He wonders briefly what sort of secret could be so important that the Uchiha would keep it from even his own brother but the pair in front of him are a greater priority so he files that away for later.

Carefully he creeps closer circling around until he was behind the unknown figure and in the Uchiha’s line of site. Obito doesn’t respond to his appearance but he’s certain that the other knows he is there. For the first time he can make out their target clearly although he’s not quite sure what he’s seeing, it’s humanoid but in a misshapen way as though a child had shaped a figure out of dark clay.

“People don’t always know what’s best for them.” It says calmly before it’s form begins to ripple. “Sometimes you have to show them.” Before he can react the strange form collapses into the ground, even with all of his years of study Tobirama has never heard of something like this. Obito must recognise it however because his eyes widen as soon as the creature begins to change and the Uchiha lunges forward fingers form a fire jutsu that sends a wave of smothering fire across the ground.

The creature is fast though and twists its way up the nearest tree like a snake to avoid the blanket of flames. Tobirama takes that as his cue and pulls water out of the air and channelling it into a water dragon, that hits but it’s hard to see whether it did any damage. If not then the fire that follows probably does, there’s a shriek as the creature writhes and dashes back into the shadows.

“No, you fucking don’t.” Obito growls and starts forming new hand signals, Tobirama’s eyes widen as he recognises what jutsu the Uchiha is preparing to use.

“Are you insane you’re going to set the whole forest on fire at this rate.” He snaps and the Uchiha glares at him.

“You don’t understand how dangerous Zetsu is Senju. He needs to be wiped out completely.”

“And I’d prefer that we don’t die with him.” Obito doesn’t respond but it’s obvious that he’s trying to hold back from shouting, it’s the same sort of response Madara often has when he’s angry although it’s hardly ever successful at it. 

“Fine.” Obito says through gritted teeth, the Uchiha lowers his hands and turns away from him to survey the area and huffs. “Now we have to find him again.”

“What exactly are we dealing with?” Tobirama asks “I only saw a little of our opponent before he escaped but that was unlike any jutsu I have seen.”

“Because it isn’t.” Obito says distractedly walking in the direction that their opponent disappeared his attention focussed on the vegetation around them. “He’s- I’m not going into the details now but he’s tricky. He can change his form and move his consciousness between the different parts, thus the need to _destroy_ him completely.” That makes sense based on what he witnessed although it doesn’t come close to answering all the questions.

Still this isn’t the best time to press the Uchiha considering the dangerous enemy that is still out there. Instead Tobirama follows Obito reaching out with senses for any odd concentrations of natural chakra. He can’t find anything like he had sensed before but Tobirama doubts it has fled, even if it could escape his range that fast it did not seem like something that would give up on it’s goal so easily.

His foot catches on something in the undergrowth and he snaps out of his focus, automatically pulling away and glancing in case it was a trap. There’s nothing around his feet but a flash of dark shadow catches the corner of his eyes and Tobirama curses shouting out a warning to Obito and spins to face it only to have his body freeze up.

The realisation hits him hard as he sees the look of horror on the Uchiha’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up now. :) I'm sorry Tobirama but Zetsu doesn't have a lot of agressive moves. That and it's fun, in an evil way. 
> 
> Any I hope you all find this just as fun, I'll try to respond quickly to any comments but I have a lot going on this week. You can also find me on tumblr at thegreattribbleempire.tumblr.com.


	19. Chapter 18

Obito doesn’t know whether to curse or shout in horror as he sees the inky blackness of Zetsu peel out of the shadow to wrap itself around Tobirama. Memories flash through his mind of his body being stolen from him in the same way many years from now, used to resurrect a mad and twisted version of his brother, and he settles on cursing. Why couldn’t he have remembered that earlier!

That technique allows the construct to use his victim’s abilities and considering it’s Senju Tobirama that’s a lot of jutsu’s. He takes a half-step into Kamui mind chasing through possibilities and plans, if he wasn’t concerned with killing Tobirama this would be easier but despite his dislike for the Albino bastard he didn’t want to kill him.

“Sage damnit Senju. You had to make this more complicated didn’t you?”

He had to break Zetsu’s hold, Obito knew from experience that it was possible but it wasn’t easy and he didn’t know how to explain the process to someone else. Trying to buy time he dashes forward phasing through a water attack and trying to slip behind the other swiping out with the kunai he was still holding. At least Zetsu didn’t have Tobirama’s experience or intelligence to go with his techniques.

Zetsu doges to the side spinning to keep Obito firmly in front of him as the dispersed water reforms into sharp bolts that come flying towards him. Obito teleports out of there a second before they would have hit and pausing in Kamui long enough to grab one of the weapons he had stored there, he’s tempted to take the gunbai to see if the familiarity of the signature weapon would get a response from Tobirama. However, he needs all the advantages he can get so he takes a Naginata instead and moves half-stepping out into the clearing feinting an attack as he darts in close. It works and Obito slides right through the attempted block and becomes solid just long enough to knock Zetsu’s legs out from under him and following up with a slice to the shoulder.

“You better be fighting him with everything you have Senju.” He snarls as Zetsu recovers rolling back to his feet, the cut to his am is dripping blood but the construct doesn’t seem to feel it Obito notes with frustration, if Zetsu can’t feel damage like this then it means he won’t be able to cripple him without doing extreme damage to the Senju he’s puppeting.

“You’re trying to get through to him? That won’t work Uchiha.” It better work Obito thinks, otherwise he’ll have to stop playing nice and try to properly hurt the bastard.

“Are you really going to let him write you off like that you Albino bastard?” He calls back letting a smirk play across his lips. Zetsu has apparently decided that the time for talking is over and throws a selection of kunai at him to force him back before following up with an earth jutsu that creates great fissures in the ground.

He dodges the widening cracks easily enough but Zetsu clearly doesn’t want him to have a moment to breath because columns of water explode from the fissures. Obito curses as a wall of water blocks of his view of Zetsu, he’s pretty sure the constructs reaction means he’s right about Tobirama fighting back (at least he hopes that’s the reason why) but it also makes his whole job a thousand times harder.

There’s a small flash of light from the corner of his eye and only a quick transition into Kamui keeps a kunai from sinking into his chest. He barely touches down in the grey world before he moves again spinning out behind Zetsu and slamming the blunt end of his Naginata into the constructs leg.

“Not bad but mine is faster.” He says with a grin, refined and in the right hands the Hiraishin could be a dangerous counter to his Mangekyo but Zetsu is a spy not a fighter while Obito is both and the version he has access to is incomplete. He blocks Zetsu’s first strike and allows the second to fade through him and smirks at the tense lines of frustration creeping into the man in front of him, but more importantly than that is the way one of Zetsu’s hands moves almost unintentionally as the construct falls back, it’s code and while Obito isn’t certain what it says he can guess.

It looks like Tobirama is starting to pull back control as Zetsu becomes more distracted and frustrated, that hadn’t been his intention but he thinks it could work. It’s a good thing that Obito has two lifetimes of being an annoying brat to draw from.

He draws Zetsu in a zigzag back across the clearing alternating between blocking and phasing through attacks and focussing on tripping or staggering his opponent whenever Zetsu leaves an opening. There’s more of those appearing as this mess goes on and Obito just hopes that means this will soon be over, he’s good but fighting at this level for this long is starting to wear him down.

Then it happens, Zetsu goes to dodge one of Obito’s strikes only for his legs to remain stubbornly where they are as the blade of his Naginata cuts a long shallow line across his chest. For a second the construct jerks comically in shock before he stiffens.

Obito draws back slowly eyes fixed on the still form in front of him and weapon at the ready just in case, there’s always a chance that this could backfire or that it’s part of another trick by the shadowy asshole and Obito cannot take that chance. However, there’s also not much he can do to influence this, as much as he hates it he has to trust Tobirama.

For a few long seconds they all remain perfectly still before something gives way in front of him and Obito sees Zetsu’s black mass shifting and trying to pull away. Dropping his weapon back into Kamui he readies his hands to drop an incendiary jutsu the second he won’t be at risk of hitting his teammate.

 Unfortunately, he doesn’t get that chance as Zetsu, realizing the danger of his situation, digs sharp shadowy fingers into Tobirama’s chest and forces the both of them sideways towards the shade of the trees before detaching himself from his host. Obito curses loudly as his line of sight it blocked and runs over as fast as he can, he manages to send a burst of fire at the fleeing end of a shadow but he has little faith that it killed the bastard.

He’s almost about to chase after the construct when there’s a groan and Tobirama carefully pushes himself up into a sitting position one hand pressed firmly against his chest to try and stanch the flow of blood.

“Where.” The other man stops and lets out a pained exhale as he forces himself to his feet. “Where did he go?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” He says with a scowl; his eyes track the treeline but there’s nothing and Obito has to fight back the urge to scream in frustration.

Tobirama considers that before announcing “We need to get back to Konoha.”

“What!? But the bastards still out there!” Obito shouts.

“And it’s become clear that we have little chance of finding him unless he wants us to.” Tobirama responds matter-of-factly. “And that’s before we take my injuries into account. Regardless of whatever is going on here Uchiha you have to recognise that this is not a battle worth fighting.”

Obito grits his teeth in a snarl half wishing that he had just gone after Zetsu and left the Senju bastard to rot but that was never his way in either life. Silently he turns his back to the forest and stalks over to the Senju wordlessly wrapping an arm around the Bastard's side and whisking them both into Kamui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. :) This story has been kicking my arse a bit recently but I think this chapter turned out ok. I didn't have much time to edit this so let me know if there's any silly typos and I'll try to get on them.


End file.
